Gumball Galaxy
by SneakyDekuScrub
Summary: (A parody of super mario galaxy) After a series of events gumball finds himself traveling through the galaxies in search of his friends, will he be able to find them all and get them back home? Please review.
1. Chapter 1 The good luck charm

Chapter 1: The good luck charm

It was a normal night in Elmore City. The town was peaceful, and the dark sky was clear black. It was a pretty average night. Most of the family was asleep in one house, but the sound of rummaging could be heard. A young pink haired rabbit in an orange dress was digging through her toy box, looking for something she held dearly. "Anais, what are you doing?" she heard and saw her older brother standing in the doorway. He was a blue cat wearing black jeans and a yellow sweater. "I'm looking for my Daisy the Donkey doll. I need it for tomorrow," Anais responded while continuing to throw random items out of drawers in her search. Her older brother Gumball rolled his eyes, having noticed the doll sticking out of under the blanket. He showed it to her, and she grabbed it in reaction.

"What do you need it for anyway? We're just going on basically a camping trip tomorrow. It's not smart to bring toys," Gumball asked, wondering what exactly she could want to bring her Daisy the Donkey doll for a big field trip being planned tomorrow. Her room was a mess, but under the pile of toys was a simple pink room with a desk, a toy chest and a bed with a nightstand. "Duh, they say if you bring your lucky charm your wish will come true," Anais answered. Normally she was far more intelligent than him, but sometimes she was unable to hide her true childish nature. "...I don't have a lucky charm," Gumball realized with his ears lowering quickly. The clock ticked past eleven and it was only getting darker at the moment.

Gumball was planning to stay up for a little longer to find his own luckiest charm. "Kids, why are you still up?" they then heard. Their mother entered the room in her night gown, her voice having no energy to it from being awake from the loud sound of toys being thrown out of their drawers and the room being turned into a junkyard. She was a taller blue cat, just like her son Gumball. "Sorry, mom. I was looking for my Daisy," Anais apologized to immediately relieve herself of any blame. "I was about to go try and find my good luck charm, but I don't even have one..." gumball mumbled why he was still awake.

"Oh, that old wish rumor... I remember it when I was young. My dad bought me my lucky charm," the feminine feline Nicole smiled at the memories of her youth. "Come with me, honey. You need a good luck charm, right?" she asked. Gumball nodded, since there was going to be an overnight field trip tomorrow where their class went and stayed up late to watch a sky full of shooting stars flying through the night, an event that only occurred more random than imaginable. Nicole was glad that her children were going to get to experience it.

Nicole led Gumball to the attic where she pulled the string for the small dangling light bulb that switched the light on. The attic was dusty and old, and he was worried if he breathed in the air too much, his lungs would be infested by dust mites. "Alright, let's see..." she muttered, going over to a corner that was full of boxes of various junk sliding them aside while searching for something.

Nicole found a small chest in the back. She picked it up and brought it over to him. "Since my dad bought me it to use as a good luck charm, why don't you use it too?" Nicole offered. Gumball opened the small chest, finding a small toy inside. He pulled it out into the moonlight, being illuminated by a small window. A star shaped plush doll that was somewhat overstuffed and a bit bulky, but it was a toy more than likely meant for children to use as a pillow.

"Did your wish come true, mom?" Gumball asked knowing that the myth of making a wish on the shooting stars would come true. "Yep," Nicole nodded while putting the chest away. "...what was it?" his ears perked. "I asked to just live happily," Nicole simply answered while rubbing his head. "Now get back to bed. You all need to be rested if you wanna see the stars tomorrow," she bid him goodnight. They both went downstairs to get back to bed. Gumball was aware of the big trip tomorrow as he went to bed with the star toy. It was like a hand-me-down, where it was put to use by his dear mother and discarded until she let her son get ahold of it. Inside the room was his younger brother, a goldfish with arms and legs that was asleep in his fishbowl by their bed. Gumball fell onto the bed and drifted off to asleep in a matter of seconds from the partially late night. The star doll's beady black eyes seemed to reflect his peaceful slumber.

Gumball woke up by the sound of his alarm clock. His annoyed figure picked it up and threw it against the wall. He looked to see the bowl that his younger brother slept in was empty. It was early in the morning, and Gumball hadn't let go of the star plush all night, much like Anais with her Daisy the Donkey doll, something that made him raise an eyebrow. He hadn't slept with a toy since he was a four year old. Gumball just put the star plush in his backpack so he wouldn't forget about it at school. He just made his way downstairs for the big night ahead.

Gumball saw his family doing their usual business in the morning. His father, an obese pink rabbit watching television like he always did. The living room had only a coffee table, a television, a small rug and a large sofa. Gumball passed by it to enter the kitchen. It looked cleaner than it normal was. He sat down with his brother and sister to join them in breakfast, which was just their cereal. "Good morning, Gumball," the goldfish chimed. "Mornin' Darwin. What are you bringing tonight?" Gumball asked his brother.

"My first toy," Darwin said, showing the little fake castle that was the size and shape of a rook found in a chess set. "I'm bringing Daisy," Anais jumped into the conversation, showing her prized donkey toy. All three of their good luck charms were toys. "I'm bringing this," Gumball said not sure what the name was, going over to his backpack and pulling out the star plush. They both looked at him, surprised that he wanted to bring that out of all things. They had never seen it before, but they didn't judge him over it.

One or two minutes passed, and they heard the horn of the school bus. The three immediately put their stuff away and made off for the bus, looking forward for tonight. "Remember to have fun!" Nicole called out to them, trying to let them enjoy the night since it was simply put as a glorified camping trip. Gumball was having an annoying feeling in the back of his mind, like a nerve was telling him that something was wrong. He just ignored it and continued on to the bus with his siblings.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 The shooting stars?

Chapter 2: The Shooting Stars?

It was the middle of the day, and most of the students were getting their items and putting other items up in their lockers. All of them were getting ready for the field trip. Gumball was standing at his locker, pulling out the star doll and looking at the reflective black eyes that were sown carefully onto it, staring at them like there was something about them that interested him. "Hey, Gumball." Gumball silently yelped. He hid the doll behind his back and slammed the locker shut. "P-Penny! Hi!" Gumball responded in surprise. Penny Fitzgerald was an anthropomorphic peanut with antlers coming from it. She was his girlfriend who he had been dating for a couple of months, but not without slight interference from another boy. "Are you excited for tonight?" Penny asked with her cheerful tone. Gumball however felt nervous about how she would feel about his good luck charm he received from his mother.

"Y-yeah, of course! P-practically a big camping trip with the girl I love and my best friends. …W-what's that?" Gumball found her holding something in one hand. She held it up, showing a puppet spider that looked poorly sown. It was like if a puppet maker made it with very poor effort. "It's a doll of Mr Cuddles. My little sister made it for me a while back," Penny explained. It was a doll of their pet spider that more than slightly loathed Gumball, and had injured him majorly before. "What did you bring?" she then asked in return. Gumball reluctantly pulled the doll out from behind his back and showed the star plush. Penny giggled at her nervous love interest. "It's cute," she commented. Gumball was glad that there wasn't a joke at his expense.

They heard the loud static noise of the speakers that were set up around the hallway. The principal of the school wasn't the best at operating a microphone. "Attention, students. We are leaving in half an hour, so please gather up outside in a single file, please. That is all" the principle announced. The two listened carefully until the announcement was over. "Has Tobias been a bother lately?" Penny refocused her attention back to her boyfriend. Gumball shook his head. "A few punches, but nothing I can't handle," Gumball admitted. Tobias was a boy that had a jealous aggression against the feline for taking the heart of Penny. It was a love triangle situation that felt more like a slowly built slave pyramid for all the beatings he had received by the jealous boy. He had exaggerated when he claimed it was only a few, especially when it was far more than that.

"Hey, where's Tina and hector? I haven't seen them all day," Gumball tried to change the subject. "Tina's off sick and Hectors mom isn't letting him come. Obvious reasons," Penny answered. Hector, a giant friend of theirs had a bit of an emotional problem, and his mother was worried about how he would feel about the field trip. "Come on, I don't want to miss the bus," Penny offered her hand to him. Gumball smiled, gripping her hand with his walking alongside her. He did feel somewhat childish to be lugging around a toy star from his mother, but most of the students had brought old memento toys. It appeared that a lot of people believed in lucky charms making their wishes on the shooting stars come true, and they were ready to test it tonight.

Later on, Gumball sat on the bus, sharing a seat with Penny somewhere in the middle of the bus. Everyone was holding various objects that represented their good luck charms. They mainly oriented around childhood toys or family heirlooms of important values. Seeing all of this, Gumball felt less ridiculous since he knew that he wasn't the only one with a toy held out on the bus. Seeing all of his various friends and foes made him actually look forward to tonight. He noticed and watched the leader of this trip. Mrs Simian, a primate in a polka dotted dress with her long lanky arms crossed, was their aggravated teacher from their class.

"Alright, kids. Listen up. It'll take a few hours to arrive to the right area, but the good news is that by the time we get there, the shooting stars will begin shortly after," Mrs Simian explained the plan from there on. It seemed like a bunch of gibberish about camping, at least what the kids thought that out to be. The bus began moving, driving off and beginning to make its way out of junior high and eventually Elmore City.

Gumball was talking with Penny throughout the entire ride, but during some of their conversation they suddenly heard the voice of Gumball's main rival. "Hey, guys!" They turned their heads to a boy with a headband around his head, who was poking his head out over the seat. The good time they were having talking and passing time was rudely cut short by the practical bully Tobias. "What is it, Tobias? Don't you have better things to do?" the young feline asked with his ears lowered.

"Nah, I just wanted to ask if penny wanted to ditch the zero and get with a hero," Tobias smirked, his cocky attitude making the cheerleader turn her head away from him, facing towards the window in annoyance. "That line is as outdated as your headband," Penny spat in return, enough of an insult to get him to sit back down and go quiet. He used to be a slightly adequate friend of Gumball, but he had become more of a bully since Gumball started dating Penny, the one Tobias had been trying to woo all this time. Gumball tried to sleep throughout the rest of the trip, somehow drowning out the noise around him from every other student that was talking.

A little while later, Gumball was awoken by the bus slowly braking to a halt. He had smacked his head against the seat in front of him as the result. "We're here!" they heard Mrs Simian announce. Gumball peeked outside the window. It was dark already. He had wondered how long he was asleep, but he didn't care. The only thing outside was a big open area to view the stars from. He could see only a few in the sky, and they certainly didn't look like they were shooting. Gumball and Tobias were the first few to step off the bus while everyone else was getting their items.

"What is with you? I can't seem to go one day without you harassing me," Gumball couldn't help but strike a conversation by bringing their past friendship up. "Because, you took away the girl I loved," Tobias spat the obvious answer that felt more than ever nailed in at this point.

Suddenly, the two caught a glimpse of something shoot by, but seeing how close it was shooting by, it was coming towards them. The object swooshed over them and crashed right into the nearby forest. "W-what was that?!" Gumball shouted still gripping his star shaped plush, like someone had super glued it to his hand, mainly out of fear of his mother being mad if it got damaged or worse. He received no response. Tobias had a major curiosity about it and went off ahead without a word to check it out. His late friend wanted to stop him, but didn't care anymore, thinking of bringing it up to Mrs Simian later.

Tobias walked through the dark forest to find a bright light being obstructed by the forest's dense trees. Tobias approached closer and closer until he saw the object lying in the small crater, a pitch black star. Tobias was confused. "Oh man… I probably could become a millionaire with this thing," he thought aloud, reaching towards it slowly in case it was piping hot. When he touched it, the star exploded into a cloud of dark smoke that wound up encasing him. Afterwards, Tobias vanished within the strange smoke.

Gumball in the meantime was with Penny and many of their classmates, waiting patiently with their good luck charms to make their wish. The teachers leading the field trip were in another area setting up the tents. Not really caring over this whole event. They started to see the first shooting star, and it went right over them and crashed into the bus, blasting it into pieces. The students were all shocked and frightened by what just occurred so quick and suddenly. "Are you okay?" Gumball asked Penny. She had taken to hiding on the ground out of fear. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Y-yeah. What was that?" she asked, but no answer was needed. Everyone could see a star that had crashed into the bus, a major oddity that muddled their minds in confusion. And was not supposed to happen, the stars were meant to shoot through the sky. Not crash toward the viewers at max velocity.

Gumball suddenly felt startled. He thought he heard Tobias laughing, but it seemed like no one else could hear it. He looked to his shaken up sister and startled brother. They found a rain of shooting stars beginning piercing through the skies, but as they noticed, at least half of them seemed to stop midway and suddenly get a weird dark glow around them. The stars flew straight for the students that then scattered like a frightened group of bugs. The stars began crashing into the ground in a fiery blaze. It was like a dangerous meteor shower had just started and devastated those who were here.

Gumball wanted to run, but then he heard something get whispered into his ear, making him question his sanity. "What about your wish?" The confused kitten looked around to see who had said that, but he noticed everyone was to preoccupied trying not to get killed by the falling stars. "I can help you and your friends, if you wish," the same voice that was high pitched and airy rang. Gumball just looked at the beady eyes on his star plush. He was not sure why, but he felt like something was forcing the words out of his mouth.

"...I wish we were anywhere, but not here!" he yelled. At the next second, he noticed everything around him turn grey; the fire, the ruined school bus, and all of his friends and classmates froze in place. He slumped onto his knees feeling drowsy, like something was putting him to sleep. He couldn't resist, as he feel into a deep sleep. He could hear Tobias' laughter haunting his sleep. Whatever he had just gone through was no way normal. That was all he was certain about.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Mama?

Chapter 3: Mama?

After the strange assault by the rain of stars, Gumball was unsure about what had occurred next, but he found himself slowly waking up. He groaned, feeling something tugging at his ears. "Are you awake?" he rolled his eyes upward a bit once his vision cleared. He saw the blue star toy, now alive and floating near him. "...Hi?" the star said, now animated. Gumball broke into a loud scream, jolting up from the ground. He was somewhere with a few rocks around, but it was mainly a field of overgrown grass and few random water sources. He could see the starry night sky too, meaning that he hadn't been out for long, or so he thought.

Gumball had stopped screaming in a short second, panting and seeing the living star. It looked upset. He looked around not sure what to do. The star began to tear up, so he took it in his arms. "N-no, no! Don't cry! I'm sorry!" he apologized out of fear. He wasn't sure about what was going on anymore. Living stars weren't unusual to him, but a toy that became alive made him question the sanity of this universe, but he had figured that he had gone insane at some point since he was trying to keep it from crying because of his reaction. Gumball sighed in relief when it didn't wail, letting it go from his arm. The star floated around, Gumball staring in astonishment.

"Um... can you tell me where I am? ...and what are you?" Gumball asked not sure what else to do in the strange place. It was like he was on a planet, but it was so small that he thought he could run straight, and be back in the same place in less than ten minutes. "I'm a Luma. Mama woke me up when the stars were stolen. You made your wish on me," the star claimed. Gumball couldn't help but feel confused by this. He had no clue what a Luma was in the first place. But one thing was for sure. His wish definitely came true. Gumball looked around. "But… where are my friends? Where's Penny?! Where's Darwin and Anais?" the terrified feline asked since his wish was that they were nowhere near where the star storm took place.

"I dunno. I just granted the wish. You did say anywhere," the Luma answered with major emphasis on the word anywhere. Gumball could swear he wanted to explode in rage over this revelation. He needed to be specific, but as the result his friends could be anywhere in the known universe. "And we're near mamas home planet, in the first galaxy," the Luma continued. "Okay… who is this mama anyway?" he responded while following the Luma that led him to another part of the very tiny planet they were now immigrated in. "I'll introduce you to her, she might be able to help." The Luma claimed. "Alright. You know, I need to give you a name, don't I?" Gumball curiously popped up the question if the Luma had a name. "If you want. I am a young star anyway," it spoke back. Gumball scratched his head while continuing to follow his new partial friend. The Luma had saved his life, and he hoped that his friends were safe as well.

"How about Nicky?" Gumball suggested. Since the Luma used to be his mother's toy, he considered naming it after her. "I like it!" Nicky cheered happily. Soon they arrived to a strange, golden device that was floating slightly off ground, and it clearly resembled a big hollow star. "What's this?" Gumball wondered aloud while climbing. Nicky landed on his head and gripped his ears slightly. "Climb in it," she said. He wondered how, but when he gripped the floating hollow star, it sucked him straight inside and slowly began to rotate. "Alright, now spin," the tiny Luma added. Gumball did so, having to use his tail to help him spin. As he did, the star began spinning rapidly with him in it and launched him into the air of space. A loud echoing scream filled the small planet as he flew through it, Nicky hanging onto his ears to stop herself from being left behind.

Gumball didn't know whether to be amazed or terrified. The darkness of space looked beautiful, and stars were shimmering everywhere. While he was flying through, he felt overwhelmed by his feeling of guilt for plausibly getting his friends into a terrible position with his wish. Gumball noticed his flight path starting to go downwards. "Wait... how do I land?" he asked Nicky. The question was answered with a loud smack into the ground. The little Luma on his head laughed as the aggravated Gumball stood up, spitting out some dirt from his mouth, leaving an imprint of his head on the ground with how hard he crash landed. "Alright… now where are we?" Gumball asked, starting to feel annoyed by the childish nature of Nicky.

"On mama's planet," Nicky eagerly flew ahead. Gumball groaned, wishing that he could rest for at least one second to fix his neck. He chased after the little star. The planet didn't seem any different, but it was a lot bigger, even though it still looked if it could be walked in a straight line and wind up in the same place again. Gumball could see a field of flowers and trees scattered around, along with other various colored Lumas and a few odd animals. It was all very cute to him, but he was too busy trying to keep up with Nicky.

Gumball had finally caught up with Nicky. Short on breath and panting heavily, he saw a larger area with various sized buildings that weren't too tall, and weird light pavement, all formed into a small village. They could see a small home on a little platform in the center of the whole town with steps leading up to it in a clockwise fashion. Gumball could only question why the town looked so colorless. "Is it supposed to look like this?" Gumball had to ask. "I don't think so..." the little Luma shrugged, for it didn't seem to lower the other Lumas' happy moods while they were around.

Gumball followed Nicky up the steps to the small home. He entered inside since the door was open. The inside was bigger than it looked on the outside, however it was majorly unfurnished. The most that was in this room was a kitchen and one off book or two. "Hello." Gumball turned around, and Nicky spun around. They were greeted by a woman in a long blue dress and a crown on her head. Her bright blonde hair shimmered while simultaneously covering one of her eyes.

"Oh uh, h-hi... sorry, we were looking for…" "Mama!" Nicky's squeal of happiness interrupted the nervous Gumball. She flew up to the woman and hugged her tight. This was the mama that he had been told about. "Hello, little one. I see you brought a guest. I'm Rosalina. It's nice to meet you," Rosalina introduced herself. Gumball had to admit that he had no hesitation of fear from the strange, but motherly words he never thought to even process through his mind. Nicky was too busy enjoying being held by her. "I'm Gumball. I kinda messed up badly...how can I explain?" Gumball introduced himself, shaking her one free hand that brandished a wand. He explained every detail about the chain of events that made him wind up here.

"I see... so you fear that your friends are somewhere in the galaxy? There are a lot of planets," Rosalina said after listening to his short story. She let Nicky go to float back to the side of Gumball. "I wish we could help you, but another visitor was brought here as well. He wasn't here for a good cause. He broke our power star into smaller stars and spread them across the galaxy. We have no power for our ship left," Rosalina told him sympathetically. Gumball's ears were perked in confusion. He didn't see a ship at all upon entering the odd planet, but he wondered who did this. "If you can find one, we can at least get to the Dusty Desert nebula," she continued. Gumball felt a little happy, but more curious as to why she was so offering to his help and believed every word he spoke. She acted like it was a common day problem on this planet.

"Alright, thanks. I owe you so much," Gumball claimed, but before he could leave the home, he heard her motherly toned voice chime in again. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" Gumball raised an eyebrow facing her. As far as he could tell, the only other living thing in the room was the little Luma herself. "Oh, you mean Nicky?" "Yes. She could be helpful in your quest. Why don't you have this too," she answered. She removed one of her pure white gloves and handed it to him. It had a strange symbol on it that looked like a spiked ball. "That's a starbit glove. You can use it to collect starbits from any range by aiming your hand at it. The glove stores them, but it has its limits," Nicky explained what it was. Gumball didn't know what these starbits were, but presumed them to be vitally important. He slipped it onto his hand. It fit him just fine.

"We'll be back with that star, Rosa," Gumball proclaimed before dashing out the door with Nicky following. The two set off to try and find a star on the planet. After all, they needed one if he wanted any hope for searching for his friends.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 The first star

Chapter 4: The First Star

Gumball found himself searching the planet. Nicky was floating around him and helping him search. So far they had found no stars, and the fact that he didn't know what they looked like didn't help anything, since a lot of the living things on this planet alone were stars. One thing he always found odd was the darkness of space that never seemed to end, something he didn't like being trapped in. "This is hopeless. Maybe there are no stars here," Nicky said while landing on his head in depression. They stumbled into an area with tall trees and a small lake in the center of it.

"But there has to be one. I can't find my friends without her help," Gumball argued to the little Luma while sitting in front of the lake. He sighed, watching his own reflection in the water, but then something caught his eye. On top of one of the trees around them was a weird floating rock with spikes on it. "May as well test this," he thought, aiming the palm of his hand that was wearing the glove which Rosalina had given him moments ago. It pulled the starbit close to him and was sucked into the glove. "Well it works," he said, wondering if that was a starbit. "Hey, look!" Nicky's voice chimed out in a sudden burst of energy. Gumball spotted a weird silver star in a bubble that was barely noticeable in the water. He reached in and pulled it out.

"What is it?" Gumball shook the bubble a bit. It really was a star, and he questioned if this was what they had been looking for all this time. Nicky flew in front of him. "That's a part-star, or a Silver Star. If there's one that means there are others! They are made when a regular star is broken," Nicky explained. It was hard for Gumball to ever get mad at the little Luma. Her voice and childish nature made his fury usually vanish in a flash. "Where are the other pieces?" he asked while putting it away in his pocket, watching her fly over the trees and look around. After a short scan of the sky, she pointed to the east. "Some of the other Lumas are playing with one," Nicky announced before floating back down. "Let's go then," Gumball said. They took off in the direction she had pointed towards.

When they arrived to the area, they saw a purple and red Luma playing with the small Silver Star in a bubble like it was a ball. "Hey, uh… excuse me, but I kind of need that," Gumball approached them. The purple Luma held it tight. "Only if you can get us something else to use in its place," the red Luma shot back in a slight aggressive tone, something which the feline did not expect. Gumball didn't really know what he could give them, but then he had an idea. He held out his hand and made starbit appear floating in his palm. "Will this do?" he offered. Both Lumas immediately took the starbit in a happy demeanor and dropped the Silver Star for him. "You do know we eat starbits, right?" Nicky asked he had been too distracted to notice the little Lumas sharing it and eating it.

"Jeez..." Gumball cringed slightly since the starbit had felt like glass in his hand, but what did he know? It was space, so there were many odd and whimsical things to experience. He didn't question it as he picked up the Silver Star and snuck it into his pocket. "Listen, let's split up. It'll probably help us find them faster. We'll meet up at Rosalina's," Gumball told Nicky. "Alright," Nicky went off in another direction. Gumball headed for the opposite way to try and find more of the Silver Stars.

Gumball was now wandering around on his own, his feet hitting across the grass below him. A little while later, he came across a cave. He was thinking that he needed to search everywhere on the small planet since it wasn't too big. He made his way inside the cave, finding a few starbits imbedded in the walls. He collected them with his glove in case he needed them. The cave was lit up by a few various crystals that were extruding from the wall, ceiling and floor, in multiple colors that amazed him. He notified how beautiful they were to him.

Gumball found the dead end of the cave with two silver stars lying side by side, with a weird green spot in front of them that he had completely missed from his eyesight. "This should be easy," he said. When he tried to get close however, the green spot suddenly ripped up from the ground. Out came a weird plant with white spots and a mainly red body, and teeth as sharp as a killer shark. It growled at him like an alarmed guard dog.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy boy!" Gumball shouted after leaping back in terror, completely surprised by it. He was trying to approach it calmly, but when he got within range, it just snarled at him and crunched its big sharp teeth at him, nearly getting his finger. Gumball was in a bit of a situation. Seeing the two silver stars he needed made him glare with determination. He made a starbit appear from his hand, one of the many he had collected in the cave. "Here you go boy. Fetch!" Gumball growled, throwing it and making it slam against the carnivorous plant's head, making it lurch back violently before slamming against the ground in a state of unconsciousness, the starbit shattering like glass. "Sorry about that," he apologized to the unconscious plant. He picked up the Silver Stars and went to exit the cave. He had to get them back to Rosalina since he now had four of them in hand.

Gumball arrived back to the small Luma Village, and found Nicky floating nearby with a Silver Star in her grip. He couldn't help but snicker at the little Luma companion he had, seeing her struggle with the Silver Star that was the same size as her. "Hey, Nicky," Gumball greeted her, taking the Silver Star from her tired grip and letting her land on his shoulder to rest. "I found two more. So how do we put these things together?" Gumball questioned while pulling out the other four he had, trying to balance all of them in his grip. "Hm… let's go ask mama," Nicky responded not sure about it herself either. Gumball nodded, just stumbling and trying to follow the little Luma to another nearby home in the small village.

Entering inside the house, they saw nothing but library books mainly lining the walls, and a fireplace that was lit. Gumball never felt nervous entering any of the rooms. They found Rosalina sitting in a rocking chair with three other Lumas. Two of them were on her shoulders and the third was safely snug in her lap. "U-um, Rosalina? C-can you help?" Gumball called from behind the balancing act he was practically performing. Rosalina closed the book and rested it aside. "We'll continue it later. Go gather all of the Lumas if you would," she asked the trio of multicolored Lumas. They nodded and left to do as she asked.

"Thank you again for your assistance," Rosalina thanked him while taking a few of the silver stars and resting them on the floor. He lightly groaned, resting the others down as well. Nicky was just resting on Gumball's head again, curious if the Silver Stars could possibly help. "Do you have any idea on how to make a star out of these?" Gumball asked rubbing his back in slight agony. "Yes. Please take a step back," she spoke back. Gumball did as she asked and took two footsteps backwards.

Rosalina waved her wand, and the five Silver Stars began to float into the air and spin around like a ring. They were shrinking more and more until they vanished, and a bright light appeared out of nowhere, and after the light faded away, Gumball saw a bright golden star floating in the center of the room. "If you would please follow me…" Rosalina told them, walking ahead and leaving. Gumball hesitantly grabbed the bright star and followed, Nicky hanging onto his ears again like she usually did while on his head.

Rosalina led the two to an underground area. Gumball could see a big room with a huge glass sphere in the center, with a flight of steps leading up to it. "Go ahead and put it in," Rosalina's motherly voice continued to instruct him on what to do. Gumball slowly walked up. He felt nervous about going near this. The star in his hands radiated brightly like it was emitting nothing but pure power. He put the star into the sphere, and he and Nicky were blinded by a bright light.

"This won't be as hard as I thought," Gumball told himself. "Yeah, it'll be easy," Nicky reassured him while floating in front of his face. The three of them made their way outside and could see the color of the light grey pavement turn blue. The once colorless village had completely returned, and they could see most of the Lumas cheering because of it. "I was worried that we'd never have any of our stars back again... thank you," Rosalina bowed. Gumball raised an eyebrow, being confused about that since she was the one who offered her assistance for no real reward. "Why don't you get some rest? We can't leave just yet anyway," she suggested. "What? Why?" Nicky randomly entered the conversation.

"The rest of the Lumas need to gather back here. I know you wish to save your friends, Gumball, but pushing your body beyond its limit is not a wise decision," Rosalina forewarned him to try not to worry so much over his friends. He just sighed, accepting her words of motherly wisdom. "Alright, Rosalina, if you think so. Come on, Nicky," Gumball told his cohort. The little blue Luma however was completely drowsy. He just rolled his eyes, taking her in his arms like the young star she was. She fell asleep, being cradled in his arms.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Dusty desert nebula

Chapter 5: Dusty Desert Nebula

Gumball and Nicky had gone to take a rest after a long day spent searching the planet for just one star. The closest thing they could find to rest in was an empty home. They had wound up using the floor to sleep on, and a blanket was the only thing Gumball could find to cover themselves with. They had fallen asleep for a few hours. A while later, Gumball felt something shaking him awake.

Gumball groaned, sitting up rubbing his eye. Rosalina was kneeling in front of him and shaking him. "We are ready to go. I thought you wouldn't want to miss this," Rosalina claimed. "Hm…? Miss what?" Gumball muttered. Rosalina gestured to him to follow her before walking outside. Gumball picked up the still slumbering Nicky and followed her, curious about what she wanted him to see.

Gumball looked around to see Lumas, much more than there were before. All of them were around and feeling excited. "Are you ready to launch for the dusty desert nebula?" Rosalina asked, brandishing her wand and waiting for his response. "Yeah, let's go," Gumball spoke, ready to go there while Nicky was just starting to wake up in his arms. Rosalina smiled, waving her wand around and emitting a few sparkles from it.

Gumball began feeling the ground shake, and Nicky floated out of his arms. They both looked around confusedly while Rosalina just stayed in the same spot with her smile. The chamber with the star they had placed in it began to rise out of the ground with the house they had met Rosalina within first, where on top of it was a large spike. They could see the entire village starting to break off from the planet they were standing on. Gumball was amazed to say the least, looking down at the planet while they were leaving it.

Gumball tried to relax. It was somewhat scary to him to be in space like this, but since there was the task to find all of his friends, it didn't help anything with his current stress problem. "When we are close enough to the planet, the launch star will be ready to go," Rosalina advised. The launch star at the moment was still gray and colorless while being set up by some of the Lumas. "What's the Dusty Desert Nebula like?" Gumball couldn't help but wonder aloud. "It has two suns around it, and is in a constant state of dry heat. There is no water, and life in that planet survives solely off sand and rocks," Rosalina explained, the first time he had actually seen her give a look that didn't involve a smile. She was serious about that planet's status.

"We need to get more stars from it. If we want to have any hope of getting to the next planet, we need at least three," Nicky claimed. Gumball at least understood that they needed to find some more stars and search for any of his friends simultaneously. "Mama! It's ready!" a yellow Luma flew up, making Rosalina smile again.

"Well, we're off," Gumball declared, going over to the now bright orange launch star and climbing inside of it. He felt Nicky grabbing onto his ears again. He was starting to get used to this at this point. "Please tell me you know a better way to land this time," Gumball asked the little Luma. "Uh, try landing on your feet this time?" she suggested. Gumball, whose species were claimed to always land on their feet, didn't even respond in rage as the launch star blasted him into the depths of space. While he spun like a tornado, the last thought he had was how he would get back, but he tried not to think about it.

Gumball found it overwhelming to be shooting through the stars and space like this. After a while, he started to see the planet he had worked so hard to attempt to get towards. The land of this planet was a dry sandy white. Once Gumball entered the planet, he could feel the intense heat already sticking on his fur. It was at least day time, something which he hadn't seen in a while and needless to say his eyes trying to adjust to it made him momentarily blind.

Gumball tried landing on his feet this time like Nicky had suggested, but as he landed in the sandy ground, his legs were sunk into the sand from the heavy landing. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" he yelped. The sand burned his paws like he was in a stove. He desperately tried to pull himself out, and Nicky was pulling on his ears and trying to assist him. Gumball popped out the sandy hole and ran over to a rock, panting heavily and trying to recover. This was the first chance that he had to examine the planet, and already it burnt like the heat of a thousand suns.

Gumball could already tell that Rosalina wasn't kidding with what she warned him about. Sand, sand, and more sand, and all of it seemed to stretch on forever, and no water anywhere to keep him from being dry. The only thing that was noticeable out of the desert planet was the heavy winds that barely helped with the heat, and just blew sand around. The only things sticking out from the ground were huge boulders and pillars of rock. "Any idea on where to go?" Gumball asked, but Nicky too had no idea on where to go on this planet.

Gumball noticed something in the difference which seemed like a big mountain, but the more he paid attention to it, the more he could presumably see it move. "Can you go check that out?" he asked his partner. Nicky nodded, flying off in its direction. She was able to get there and back quicker than he could.

Gumball sat around for a minute, waiting patiently before feeling the winds pick up even more. He was slightly worried that something might occur. He saw Nicky flying back and floating frantically in front of him. "That is no mountain! Th-that's a monster!" she panicked before flying behind his head. "Don't worry, as long as we don't make it mad…" Gumball tried to advise her, but that helped nothing as Nicky spoke back. "I kind of flew in front of its eye... and it got mad. There's some weird balloon stuck on it, screaming for help." Nicky's words made Gumball's eyes widen. He saw the huge tail of the stone gargantuan giant turn around and smash two of the big rock pillars. The humongous golem's huge red eyes focused on the two of them.

Gumball watched the giant monster approach them. Each step it took shook the ground violently. "Wait… a balloon? …We need to get on that monster," Gumball said, although he noticed one small detail of the monster that confused him, the fact that it had a crown on its spiky rock head. Gumball immediately made a mad dash across the blistering hot sand with Nicky following, only out of fear of being left behind. This was one of those incidents where Gumball wished he had shoes.

As the huge rock monster was still stomping through the sand, Gumball looked at the field of stalagmites it had on its back. Gumball got close to one of its legs, and he threw himself at it, grabbing onto one of the rocks that made up its body. He grew wild, growling and getting his claws out of his hands and feet, beginning to climb up the leg of the monster. "Show me... where this balloon was…" he told Nicky while struggling to climb. She nodded, slowly flying up ahead and waiting for him to catch up.

Gumball hated the feeling he had each time his claws dug into the hard rock. He could feel his fingers and toes scream in agony. It didn't help that the entire monster shook with each step it took, but eventually he got his hand on flat surface. He panted while pulling himself, and then he heard a familiar high pitched voice. "Gumball? Oh man, am I glad to see you!" Gumball found a balloon that had its string stuck to a rock. The teal colored balloon shape had a cartoonish face on it as well.

"Alan! Oh man, I was worried I'd never see you again," the young feline hugged his friend. "H-hey! The claws! Watch it with the claws!" the balloon cried. Alan was a friend of Gumball's, a kind male balloon that had a nice personality all around. It was hard to hate him, maybe even impossible. "Right, sorry, sorry," he nervously apologized while helping undo the string of his friend. "What happened, man? One second I'm seeing tons of stars falling, the next I'm stuck in a scorching hot desert," he claimed. "Yeah, you're kinda on another planet entirely," Nicky stepped into the conversation and floated alongside him, something that startled the balloon with no end.

"What?!" Alan shrieked with a huge shred of disbelief. "D-don't worry, we can get you out of here, but right now we kind of need your help to find a star," Gumball explained. Alan floated in front of him giving a narrow glare. "The star's in the crown. But we kinda have a problem..." Nicky claimed, referring to the weird crown which the rock monster wore. They could feel the wind blowing even harder, where they started to notice heavy coats of sand covering everywhere, and a few hurricanes of sand that nearly blew Alan away but Gumball held on to his string, so he was safe. "Was that the problem?" the young feline asked with a glare. "Uh huh..." Nicky nodded. Gumball was trying to think of what to do in this situation, but after hatching a plan, he looked up at Alan with a grin on his face.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alan asked, seeing his string getting tied around Gumball's waist. "I gotta say that this seems more suicidal than helpful," Nicky agreed with him, wondering what exactly their plan was. "If you two got any brighter ideas, then I'm more than happy to listen," Gumball retorted, crossing his arms and waiting patiently with an expression which made people think that he might have inherited from his mother.

Nicky and Alan nodded and sighed. "Right… Alan, when I jump, you gotta get me to the face of the monster. Nicky, you push him along and make sure we don't get blown out of the way," Gumball explained his plan. Before the other two could give a response, Gumball had already jumped off the ledge of the monster. Nicky quickly followed to do the plan. The heavy wind was keeping Alan afloat and he was holding up Gumball with the string that was still tied to his waist. The heavy winds made it too hard to see, but they eventually made it through as Nicky pushed them to the front of the giant rock monster.

"Hit the eyes. That's the only thing I can think of doing," Nicky called over. The heavy winds still made it difficult to spot the eyes while she was trying to keep the flying duo steady. Gumball nodded ready to attack the monster. "You owe me for this, Gumball," Alan threatened, not enjoying being used as flight transportation. Gumball just ignored him, making a starbit appear in his gloved hand and throwing it. The starbit pierced into the monster's right eye. It shook its head, closing its eye in pain. It opened its eye again, focusing on the trio that was still floating in front of its face.

The rock monster let out a huge roar that rang into their ear drums while sending them back a good hundred yards away. Gumball just wound up playing gunner while Alan navigated to keep him in the air. Nicky mainly hid behind either of them. Gumball made another starbit and threw it at the rock monster's left eye.

The starbit was stuck in the beast's eye, causing it to begin shaking violently. It began charging roaring, but it missed them and crashed into one of the stone pillars. It fell on all fours, letting out a weakened snarl. "Alright, get me closer," Gumball said, tugging on the string. Nicky pushed Alan down to the precise height, towards the front of the crown. Gumball grabbed onto the star planting his feet around it and began tugging and pulling until he finally got it out.

"Alright! Now how do we get out of this planet…?" Gumball asked, seeing the star rip itself from his grip and turn into a launch star. Before they could react, the three of them were launched high into the air to leave the planet. The star turned back to normal and followed them, like it was animate itself and had answered Gumball's question.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 The Shadow's Desert Ruin Race

Chapter 6: The Shadow's Desert Ruin Race

Gumball, Nicky and Alan landed back on where Gumball had come from, which was Rosalina's village-sized ship. The shiny star they had pried from the colossal stone monsters crown landed beside them. Gumball groaned, getting up and rubbing his back in pain. "That was quite a landing. And I see that you brought a guest," he heard seeing Rosalina approaching the star they had acquired lying nearby. "Mind putting this with the other star for me?" Gumball asked. Rosalina nodded. "Congratulations on finding your friend. Two more stars to go, and we can go onto the next galaxy," she responded while walking away.

Gumball looked down to the unconscious Nicky lying in front of him. He picked up the little Luma and put her in his front pocket of his shirt. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have got out of here alive," he whispered with a smile before helping Alan up. "Uhh... that was a rough time. Thanks for getting me out of there, Gumball," he thanked his friend for saving him. "Well it's my fault you wound up there in the first place. I don't deserve a thank you... just try to get some rest," Gumball told the balloon claiming that it was nothing. Alan floated away to explore the practical spaceship that was the Luma Village itself.

Gumball didn't hesitate to head back to the launch star with Nicky in his front pocket, tired from all the hard work to get the first star. However, when Gumball tried to approach the launch star, he was suddenly stopped by a white and black Luma. "Ah, ah, ah!" they spoke in unison, surprising Gumball and making him jump back one space.

"It's not safe to go!" they continued both at once. "W-whoa, what?" Gumball tried to get them to calm down and talk slower since he couldn't understand them. "I'm Lo!" "I'm Co!" "We're the loco twins!" the White and Black Lumas introduced themselves. "I'm Gumball. And what do you mean it's not safe?" Gumball questioned with a raised eyebrow that got his curiosity. "It's our job…" Lo started. "To look out for comets for mama," Co said after. "A black comet is passing by the Desert Dune Nebula," they had a weird sentence game where the White Luma said one part of the sentence, and the Black Luma continued in a back and forth pattern, until they finished it off both at the same time. "Listen, I can't wait. If any of my other friends are there, then I can't wait around any longer. I have a big planet to explore," he responded to the Loco Lumas.

"Okay, but don't say we didn't warn you," they said in a creepy hum since their warning had fallen on deaf ears. Gumball's determination was pretty much taking over every other instinct. He climbed into the launch star and shot himself to space, heading straight for the same desert planet he first visited. He was starting to get used to the beautiful sight of space, but he was more curious about why the Loco Twins were comet watchers as it didn't make much sense to him.

Gumball arrived to the Dusty Desert Nebula, but then he noticed something different. The planet now had a strange dark mist covering it, and he could see the dark comet blocking out both suns that kept the desert planet in a constant state of scorching hot daytime. Gumball went through the dark mist and slammed onto the ground. He landed on his feet and stumbled a bit, but he landed alright nonetheless.

Gumball looked around. The sky was now dark, a dense fog surrounding the area. It made no sense to him, and on top of that, the once pale white sand had turned purple. He was now starting to regret ignoring the Loco Twins' advice. "Mhh... what happened?" Nicky's voice rang out as the little Luma poked her head out of his shirt pocket. "Oh, nothing much. Just wound up back on Dusty Desert Nebula... but, uh… there's a black comet, apparently," Gumball explained. The Blue Luma leaped out of the pocket and floated in front of him with a terrified look. "A what?!" she shrieked before hiding away behind his head in fear. "A-a dark comet can do tons of things to the planet! It can create new monsters, morph the current ones into freaks, and even corrupt stars," she further explained.

Gumball was disbelieving how stars could get corrupt. Something was catching his attention though. A huge pyramid was sticking out of the sand like a shark that could survive without water. He could feel the heavy winds that were now nothing more than a freezing chill. He didn't hesitate to make a run towards the pyramid, like something was dropping firecrackers behind him.

"Gumball! Look!" Nicky shouted. They stopped in front of the pyramid, and Gumball looked up. On the side of the pyramid was a star. Gumball popped his claws out and jumped at the wall, digging them deep into the hieroglyphics, presuming that an alien race had made this pyramid.

"Talk about a lucky break," Gumball said while gripping his paws around the star and beginning to jerk it back, like a rusty lever that refused to move without oil, but eventually it ripped out of the wall with a loud noise. Gumball jumped down to the ground below in front of the pyramid. He lightly shook the star. "...How'd I get it to launch us back the first time?" he questioned aloud. Just then, the star's usual black beady eyes turned red and began to hypnotize him in its gaze, before it became completely black and the color transferred from it and onto Gumball through a dark mist. Gumball let out a loud, echoing scream, but Nicky was too busy trying to see in the darkness alone that surrounded both of them.

Gumball groaned, dropping the star and going on his knees, planting a hand on the ground while his other gripped his head in pain. "Gumball?" Nicky whined, wondering if something was wrong, while the dark mist back away from around him eventually and start to materialize in front of him. Gumball looked down, seeing a pair of familiar dark legs. They looked up and found a dark black cat with red eyes, standing there with a smirk on its devious face.

"I told you! Corrupt stars!" Nicky screamed in Gumball's face like a person had just won a heated argument. Dark Gumball reached down and picked up star that had just got its golden coloration back. "Hey! That's mine!" Gumball yelled like a child that had its toy taken away, but the shadow clone kicked the star high into the air like a football, only for it to crash into the tip of the pyramid and break through it, going straight inside with heavy force.

"Hey! I needed that!" Gumball cried at his dark duplicate. The dark clone just smirked, acting mute or refusing to talk. It was hard to tell for sure. He pointed to the pyramid, at the side where the star had been embedded. That spot had opened up. After that, he began to make his way inside. "Wait! It might not be safe! Gumball!" Nicky screeched, but the blue feline was already following the shadow copy. She flew off to catch up with him.

Gumball looked around. Inside the pyramid was a glorified obstacle course with four different parts that had a strange, slowly raising spiral pattern. Gumball looked up and found two stars dangling overhead, something that taunted him like a ball of yarn dangling from a string, something he preferred to receive over a shiny star but he just shook it off. "So, uh… what is this?" Gumball asked, spotting the shadow doppelganger. "I think it's a race," Nicky commented. The inside of the pyramid did look a lot better than the outside.

The Dark Gumball walked over, his red eyes affixed to the beginning of the obstacle course. Gumball came over and readied himself. Nicky let out a gulp. "3... 2..." the black and blue kittens glared at each other while getting into position. "1… GO!" Nicky declared in a loud bellowing scream. Gumball and his dark clone made a mad dash.

The beginning of the obstacle course was a ramp that slowly went upwards, with sand running down from an infinite source. Gumball was almost at the top of this, until he felt his tail get grabbed, causing him to yelp in pain. He was dragged backwards by the Dark Gumball that had used his tail as a helpful pull to get ahead by the time. Gumball got himself together. He had nearly fallen half way down.

The enraged Gumball rushed to the next part of the obstacle course to catch up with his dark duplicate that was now stuck. The second part of the obstacle course was a field of thin sticks poking out of the quicksand. Gumball had no time to question this as he was too busy trying to hop across each thin stick, poking out of the sand like an old game he played as a child. He pretended that the floor was lava and tried not to fall and sink into the sand. He stepped on every stick and avoided the sand which he pretended to be lava. The dark duplicate became mad and tried to pry itself from the quicksand.

The third part of the obstacle course was another ramp going upwards. However, huge round stones were falling in a left to right pattern, disheartening those who dared to race here. "Just keep dodging and you'll be fine," Nicky told him while finally catching up and panting. "Easy for you to say!" he shot back before seeing his dark duplicate already starting to catch up. Gumball sped up the ramp like a walkway. The stones that were falling only had one random opening that he so far got lucky dodging, but he was angered when he saw a dark mist fly by, and Dark Gumball reappeared. It was a cheap trick he was using to get around the rocks, no matter where he was.

Gumball was now racing against dark powder. That was the best way he could describe it. He got up to the top, but the next set of boulders fell down, crushing his tail and making him choke out a yelping scream. He had to suck it up, even while sniffling and wanting to cry over his squished tail. Gumball, after having pulled his tail off from the boulders, finally made it to the final part of the obstacle course, a strange whirlpool of sand. Dark Gumball was trying to run around one side, so the real Gumball went for the opposite side. Thankfully for him, the ancient pyramid's side held his weight instead of breaking. His dark clone's ledge had crumpled away and let him succumb to the whirlpool of sand where he was now stuck in.

Gumball made a dash for the end, seeing the two stars spinning and shining like they were teasing him and waiting to be grabbed. Nicky was still behind while Gumball looked back at his slowly sinking clone. He sighed, digging his claw into the side of the wall and leaning into the sandy vortex.

"Come on! Grab my hand!" Gumball pleaded. The dark clone's red eyes just stared at him as if he had asked him to do a ridiculous task. Nicky had finally caught up after getting by the obstacles herself and saw this happening. "Gumball, what are you doing?! He's just an evil clone made by the black comet!" she shrieked in his ear. Despite the protest being painfully loud, Gumball ignored it. The doppelganger grabbed his paw, and Gumball pulled him upwards, gritting his teeth while ripping him from the vortex.

The shadow clone looked up while Gumball grabbed Nicky and put her in his shirt pocket. "We won. Why let him suffocate here?" he asked the little Luma while grabbing the two stars. One of the stars turned into a launch star and immediately sucked them in, shooting them through the ceiling before turning back and following with the other star.

Dark Gumball had his red eyes focused on the huge hole in the pyramid. Like it wasn't happy to be alive, now that both stars had been taken by the blue feline himself.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 The haunted mansion

Chapter 7: The Haunted Mansion

Gumball and Nicky landed back on Rosalina's ship. He groaned, stroking his tail in pain. "I hate that planet…" he said, having suffered multiple injuries on his tail. Nicky nodded, flying out from his front pocket. "Let's go show mama the stars!" she reminded him of the two golden stars floating behind him. He nodded, grabbing them and following the little Blue Luma to find Rosalina.

Very soon, they found Rosalina sitting at a table with Alan having a conversation over a cup of tea, though the fact that Alan was a handless balloon felt somewhat mocking. The most he could do was just float there, though the Lumas would lift the cup to his mouth for him when he asked. "Mama! We're back!" Nicky said happily, Gumball carrying the two stars under his arms. "I see you have more stars. And I was informed that you left during a black comet. You are certainly brave for someone your age," Rosalina commented. A few Lumas came and took the stars from the young feline to put them away in the ship's power core.

"So what's the next galaxies planet?" Gumball curiously asked Rosalina. "It mainly consists of rocks floating around, but there is a haunted mansion on one of them. However, I don't know who the inhabitants are," she responded while drinking from her cup. "I'm gonna go rest. Nicky, wake me up when we arrive," he said. Nicky nodded, letting him get some rest, knowing that he was extremely tired from everything.

Gumball had gone to sleep on another part of their ship that was closer to the center. It was a nice fountain that sprayed water from the top into the water below. He was asleep by the fountain, since it was peaceful, and the most noise it had was from a few Lumas playing in it. His sleep only lasted for a few hours until he felt something tugging on his ears again. He groaned, rubbing his eyes while waking up and seeing Nicky behind his ears, tugging him just like he wanted. "The launch star's ready," she said. Gumball nodded and got up. "I doubt this haunted mansion will be scary," Gumball claimed while making his way through the ship to the launch star.

The launch star was now purple. Gumball was confused by this while climbing inside. Nicky landed on his head again and hung onto his ears. Gumball was used to this by this point. He spun around and launched into the sky, making his way for the Haunted Mansion Galaxy. While soaring through space, Gumball was finding the scenery hard to get bored of. Nicky always enjoyed riding him, though the thought of a haunted mansion scared the little Luma without end.

Gumball found a cloud of rocks floating together closely. They landed on one rock in particular that had a wilted tree on it. He looked at the path of rocks that lead to the mansion that certainly looked creepy. It was old and had multiple planks dangling from one nail each. "C-can I hide in your pocket?" Nicky questioned, shivering in fear. "Sure…" Gumball sighed. Without delay, Nicky hid in his shirt pocket.

Gumball just was taking in the view of the area. The old but nonetheless huge mansion, the porch that looked ready to fall apart out of old age, and lifeless trees around some of the rocks that floated in the air. "Oh hey, who are you?" he looked over his shoulder. To his surprise, he saw a red ghost floating behind him with an orange helmet that was strapped to his chin, and a green stripe on the center of it. "Oh, uh… I'm Gumball. Are you the owner of this mansion?" Gumball responded. The red ghost was young, but he noticed the yellow eyes that were somewhat creepy to him.

"No, but I live here. It's waaaay bigger on the inside than on the outside. I'm Sam, the fastest ghost in all the cosmos," Sam introduced himself, shaking Gumball's hand. He seemed at least kind towards him. "It's nice to meet you. Oh, and this is Nicky" Gumball said, slightly opening his shirt pocket to show the terrified Luma that was hiding away. "Uh... she'll get used to the atmosphere eventually. Can you show me to the owner of the mansion? I need to ask him some things," Gumball claimed, doubting that a young ghost like him would have the answers to his questions.

"You mean grandpa? Well we already have a new ghost here. But okay, you have to do something for me though," Sam hummed. His childish voice made Gumball a little more freaked out, but he tried to ignore it. "W-what's that?" he hesitantly asked. "A race to the mansion," Sam pointed his fingerless hand to the nearby distance. The mansion was a good length away, about as long as an average football field. Gumball noticed a few weird blue stars with strange bubbles around them, and they were just staying in place. "If you beat me, I'll give you a reward," the ghostly child added. "Alright… let's go," Gumball finally agreed. They both set up beside the numb, leafless tree and got ready.

"Those blue stars work with the starbit glove… but you get pulled to them instead…" Nicky said with her shaky voice before diving back into the pocket of his shirt to hide. "Three... two... one... GO!" Sam shouted, immediately flying off. Gumball jumped off the side of the floating rock and aimed the palm of his hand at the floating blue star. It shot out a weird light that made a bubble appear around Gumball. He threw his arm in a violent matter that felt like he was trying to dislocate it, hoping that may do something. Just then, it did. The blue star threw him ahead in the bubble, sending him flying. Gumball was letting out a scream of fear while racing against Sam side by side, the bubble going even faster than his arm throw was meant to.

Gumball could see Sam starting to get ahead, but he had an idea when he saw another blue star in a bubble. He aimed the palm of his hand at his ghostly opponent. The blue star shot out a beam of light that instantly trapped Sam in a bubble and yanked him back. Gumball may have felt bad for cheating, but he doubted that he will get in trouble over it. He made it to the front porch of the mansion, and the bubble popped on one of the sharp planks that were sticking out. Gumball landed in front of the entrance panting. "Whoo! I won!" Gumball cheered himself. A panting Sam caught just after that.

"I don't know what got me, but oh well... here," Sam said, lifting up his helmet and pulling out a white transparent rose, giving it to Gumball. "See you inside," he bid him farewell before floating through the house. Gumball tried to open the door, but he had a raised eyebrow since it wouldn't open. "O-only ghosts are allowed in..." Nicky claimed, finally not hiding away like a scared toddler.

"But I'm not a ghost," Gumball realized the answer to the situation, but he wondered what the clear white rose did, so he attached it to his shirt uncaringly. Suddenly, thorny vines shot out from it and entangled him. He gasped in pain, he and Nicky getting stuck together by the vines. The vines tightened and he began to black out, losing his breath more and more by the second.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 Carrie

Chapter 8: Carrie

Gumball had woken up after a hard time with the thorny vines. He held his head in pain, but when he looked at his hand, his eyes widened. This hand had a light blue tone and could be seen through. He was still in front of the door of the mansion that had the writing on it, "Only Ghosts Allowed." Gumball stood up seeing his reflection in some broken glass on the ground. He was now a blue ghost with green eyes, every inch of his body transparent. He was surprised that he still had his legs. This wasn't his first time as a ghost, fortunately. "Oh no… I think that flower killed us," Nicky whined while floating around, having been in a panic for the past few minutes of his unconsciousness. "Calm down. If we're dead, where are our bodies?" gumball asked noticing the lack of carcasses he was trying to be calm a lot more and had his mind a lot more open to anything in any galaxy.

"Come on, just stay calm," Gumball told Nicky while looking down at the white rose that was in his shirt pocket like a fancy person would normally have. Gumball walked through the door, but Nicky went with her old plan to hide in his shirt pocket in fear.

The inside of the mansion entrance was just as expected; heavily damaged and dirty, like it was nice at one point, one room having purple chipped paint, a fire place and a big sofa, supposedly used as a waiting room when someone wanted to talk with the owner.

Gumball continued through the halls that looked more and more unlit as he went further. Other than that, nothing seemed hard to see in his vision. Gumball eventually found Sam again in the hallway. "Oh good, you used the rose!" he greeted the ghostly feline. "Uh, yeah. Why did it do that again?" Gumball questioned the red ghost, his helmet still settled on his head. "It turns you into a ghost by killing you. Just remove it from your body to go back to normal," he explained. "Grandpa's in the dining room with everyone. They're throwing a party for the new ghost," Sam said making him raise an eyebrow as he followed him.

Gumball arrived to a big dining room with one long table that could seat about fifty people, with multiple candles and chandeliers lit. He could hear the sound of calming music being played by a trio of different colored ghosts, but there was one ghost in the room that had caught his attention quicker than a house fire. He saw a white ghost with her hair in a fashion that covered one of her eyes, and a hairpin that had a skull shape on it. "Carrie!" Gumball called out to the ghost. She was a friend of his whom had been entitled an "Emo Social Floater." Gumball had an odd past with her. He noticed her reaction to him that emphasized shock a lot more than her usual attitude.

"Gumball…! What happened to you?!" Carrie asked. Seeing her friend in a ghostly state again was her own fear since they had been in a situation where Gumball and his siblings had become ghosts and that nearly ended badly. "Don't worry, I'm not really dead, technically," Gumball reassured her, but insisted for her not to tell the other tons of ghosts in the room. "How'd you wind up here?" he asked her trying to change the topic as fast as possible. "I don't know. I woke up with that helmet kid dragging me here. Gotta say, I didn't think my wish would come true," Carrie claimed. "Your wish…?" he repeated. "Yeah, I wished to meet other ghosts like me. Guess that wish myth was true," she explained. Gumball's ears perked down in a slight bit of awkwardness, since his wish had made hers come true as well.

"Yeah. Even in space I guess dead is dead. Come on. Let's get back to Rosalina's so we can go home," Gumball told her. Carrie crossed her arms. "I think I'll stay..." Carrie claimed since she so far liked it in the mansion with the other ghosts. The ghostly feline was surprised. "What do you mean? What about your parents?" he questioned if she had really given them up just to stay with other ghosts. "They can wait all eternity for me," she answered. That statement alone made Gumball scratch his head, trying to think of something she cared about that didn't last forever.

"What about Darwin? He's somewhere in space too, and you know he'd be upset without you," Gumball tried using his younger brother as an example. The little goldfish had been dating Carrie for a few months. Thus, her iron will to stay was penetrated.

Carrie rubbed her head while thinking for a bit and sighed. "Fine, I'll come back. They have a fancy dress code anyway," she said in her blunt emotionless tone. Gumball felt glad now that Carrie was coming with him, knowing that not every area was too bad, but he prayed that his other friends wouldn't be like Carrie and wind up somewhere they would want to stay the rest of their lives. Gumball however noticed a Silver Star in a bubble dangling from one of the chandeliers. His little paws were eager to grab it. "Can you help me get that? I need to find five of them," he asked his ghostly compatriot. "Sure," she said, flying up, grabbing the Silver Star and handing it to him.

"Thanks. Can you help me search for them and meet me outside?" Gumball questioned. Carrie just sighed. "May as well..." she flew through the wall. Gumball still had trouble remembering that he could do this too now as a ghost. Gumball didn't hesitate to follow the same method and float through the wall to begin searching the huge mansion for the Silver Stars.

"Nicky, come on and help. I need to find these things," Gumball complained to the Little Luma hiding in his shirt pocket with the ghostly rose. "N-not until we're back at mamas..." the scared Luma whimpered. Gumball groaned as he was digging through the huge attic. It was just like any other attic in Elmore, with a huge mess of boxes that could lead off into the sky. Gumball tried moving one of the boxes, only to wind up knocking over an entire pile that fell on him.

Thankfully, it fell right through him and he wound up standing, surrounded by a mess of boxes and their contents. "Oh, right. Ghost," he told himself, awkwardly laughing while finding a Silver Star lying around. He picked it up with a deep smile, pocketing it with the other one. "Oh, you're looking for those?" Gumball suddenly heard. He looked to see Sam standing there, holding one of the Silver Star bubbles mockingly, something he was not very mad about. "Oh, yeah… thanks," Gumball reached out his paw, about to grab it, but the red ghost jerked it away. "Nuh-uh! Not until you tell me how I can be faster," Sam explained what Gumball had to do to get the Silver Star. Acting childish over losing the race.

Gumball overlooked him. He didn't know how exactly to make a ghost faster, when he had no weight to him, but then he had an idea. "Remove your helmet. That's probably slowing you down," Gumball suggested. Sam looked up at his helmet and nodded. "Thanks," he threw him the Silver Star before flying away. Gumball smiled while looking at it. "That's three. Maybe one's outside," Nicky suggested, barely sticking her head out from his shirt pocket. Gumball nodded, putting the Silver Star away in his pocket with the other two before making his way outside.

Once outside, Gumball saw Carrie floating there. "Hey, I found these..." she said, showing two of the Silver Stars. "Thanks. now let's see if this works..." a glad Gumball mumbled, pulling out the other three Silver Stars and putting them altogether. He watched them merge together and make one big golden star. "Alright. Let me just..." Gumball mumbled, removing the ghostly rose from his pocket and turning back to normal.

"A rose that turns you into a ghost…?" Carrie asked. Seeing it somewhat amazed her, just the thought of it mostly. "Yeah! Hehe. Maybe if you use it, you'll come to life," Gumball laughed before noticing that he had put her into a thoughtful trance with the rose. He put the rose away in his pocket. "Right… let's just… uh… get out of here. Hang on," Gumball said watching the star turn into a launch star before sucking them both in. Carrie had her arms wrapped around his neck, hanging on like he said before. He spun around and they were launched up into the stars of space, the golden star turning back to normal and following them as well.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 Gumball and the giant ghost

Chapter 9: Gumball and the Giant Ghost

Gumball and Carrie had arrived back at Rosalina's ship. "Thanks, Gumball. I guess I let my wish get the best of me back there," Carrie said, thinking that she had nearly given up her afterlife just to stay with other ghosts. "I don't deserve thanks. I'm the reason you wound up there," Gumball claimed, becoming more upset whenever they tried to thank him for saving them from a situation which he caused. "Just, uh… be nice with the Lumas. They're pretty easy to scare," Gumball forewarned her before he leapt back into the launch star and blasted off again through space.

"She's scary..." Nicky commented while they were flying through the stars. "You think she's scary? You should've seen Tina," Gumball responded while they landed on one of the floating rocks outside the mansion. However he noticed that most of the ghosts he had seen just earlier were loitering outside the mansion, looking afraid like they had seen another ghost. Gumball pulled out the ghostly rose and put it in his shirt pocket, turning him and Nicky back into their ghostly forms. "Come on," he told the little Luma before beginning to hop across the rocks.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Gumball questioned as they approached the ghostly residents. Nicky was sticking close to the ghostly feline. "Some big monster is in the basement, and the lights are keeping us from getting him," a pink ghost with yellow eyes explained the problem, making Gumball raise an eyebrow.

"Light turns ghosts into stone," Nicky claimed while floating behind him. That had not happened to Gumball or Carrie, so he was confused but presumed it was another space thing. "We'll go deal with this problem," Gumball reassured the other ghosts in a happy tone, thinking that they were just overreacting. He entered the mansion by walking through the door again.

"What can scare ghosts…?" Nicky couldn't help but ask. The ghostly feline snickered while they were wandering through the dark halls that were still unlit. "I guess we're going to find out," and that's when Gumball accidently walked into a flashing light. His eyes widened as he let out a scream of pain, momentarily becoming normal again before he pulled himself out with his claws, reverting back to his ghostly form and panting in agony. "I guess the flower doesn't protect us from the light," the ghostly Luma claimed while Gumball was gripping his chest, still gasping for air. "I just noticed!" he snapped back before slowly getting up. He didn't imagine the pain to be so immense.

When they arrived to the end of the hall, they found a stairwell, and Gumball trotted down the huge flight of steps. The basement had lights dangling from the ceiling that were flickering. Gumball had to time dodging each light. It may irritate Gumball, but he about knew the pain he would feel if he touched one. Nicky however was having no problem since she was able to fly around the lights.

Once they got into the basement, they finally found the creature scaring the ghost. They saw it extruding from the wall, a giant dark colored ghost with no arms and had two floating claws for hands instead. It had a crown on its head too, which Gumball wondered about, as to why the biggest of monsters wore crowns, but needless to say, it had a star and he was now already craving for it. The basement was nothing special; big, empty, and looked like it was poorly constructed with bricks for an extra storage unit.

Gumball gulped as he prepared himself for another big battle. The huge ghost let out a roar, slammed both of its claws to the floor and ripped up parts of the bricks, throwing them at him. Gumball just stood idly while the bricks went right through his ghostly body with a smirk. "Hey, look!" Nicky pointed upwards. Above the ghost was common in basements and attics, a light bulb that was dangling dangerously from nothing more than a wire. One of the big ghost's hands whipped down and grabbed Gumball. "Gumball!" Nicky screeched seeing him being crushed slowly in its grip.

Gumball was trying everything he had to get out of its grip, using his paws to claw at the hand. He was stuck in and trying to pull himself out, but then he had an idea. "Ghosts can touch other ghosts… but living things can go right through him!" Gumball thought. He used his one free hand to rip the ghostly rose from his shirt pocket and turn back to his living form, falling onto the floor.

"I-I'll try to fix the light!" Nicky's terrified voice rang out from across the room. She flew up to the dangling light and began shaking it and messing with the bulb until it turned on. The giant ghost that stood in the light let out a loud roar while ossifying into stone with a surprise expression on its face. Gumball quickly took advantage of it and lunged at the ghost statue. He got his claws out and dug them into it, climbing up he reached the head. Each time his claws pierced the stone skin, it hurt almost as much as getting his tail squished by a boulder, and felt like he was trying to file them against a grind wheel.

Gumball made it to the top of the ghostly statue when suddenly the light flicked off again. Nicky desperately tried to fix it but it work anymore. Either the bulb finally ran out of power or their luck had just run out. The ghost turned back to normal and spotted Gumball on its head gripping, the star of the crown. "Um... c-can I have this?" the scared cat asked nicely and nervously, wondering if he could be able to converse with it. The ghost began shaking violently and throwing its huge clawed limbless hands at him until it got him by his tail. Gumball yelped in pain while digging his claws into the star, not letting go. His life now felt like it depended solely and partially on the star.

Nicky was too afraid to help when they suddenly heard a loud snap. Gumball had ripped out the bright golden star from the crown. Suddenly, the ghost's giant clawed hands vanished, and Gumball slammed on his back onto the floor. He groaned as they watched the ghost slowly start to shrink.

"Hey... look," Nicky said flying down to Gumball who was too busy trying to fix his back when he saw the giant ghost finish shrinking. It was a Grey Luma, whose previously huge crown had turned unexpectedly turned to ash. "Uh... that was a Luma?" Gumball wondered aloud only to have his question answered by the little clear grey Luma's wail. It was the smallest Luma he had ever seen. Gumball just looked at the star and began to approach the clear, sorrowful Luma.

Gumball sighed, putting the golden star on his back and picking up the young Luma while it was crying. "Come on. Let's get you back to your mama," he told it, but it was still upset while being rocked in his arms. "Let's get out of here," Nicky said. The tree began to make their way out, the Luma's cries echoing throughout the spooky home.

Once they got outside, Gumball was approached by a majority of the ghostly family. "We heard a lot of noise. Are you okay?" Sam asked with his helmet gone and his ghostly spiky red hair showing. "Yeah. I got your 'problem' dealt with," Gumball told them, showing the crying Luma that refused to stop no matter how much he tried to calm it down. "That was it?" one ghost's voice rang. "We must have been seeing things," an old man's voice also spoke. "Aww… it's so cute" a third ghosts voice chimed. "U-uh, yeah, well… see ya!" Gumball told them, suspecting that the ghosts weren't helping calm the Luma down and were rather scaring it. "Bye!" Nicky gave a wave, trying to at least leave nicely instead of acting terrified, but inside, she was always afraid of this whole area.

Gumball watched the golden star change into a launch star and suck them all in. He spun around, Nicky hanging onto his ears and him holding the grey crying Luma before they launched away from the mansion. The launch star turned back to a regular gold star and flew off to follow them back to the ship.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 The truth behind tobias

Chapter 10: The Truth behind Tobias…

Gumball arrived back to Rosalina's ship, landing on his feet with the golden star under his arm and the crying, clear grey Luma in his other arm. Nicky was somewhat aggravated by the wailing they had listened to from the tiny Luma. "Let's just find mama," Nicky said with irritation. They set off to find Rosalina with the sound of the transparent Lumas wailing following them along.

They found Rosalina chatting with Carrie by the fountain. It was awkward to see a woman that had an unbreakable smile speaking to a depressed ghost. Their conversation was stopped by the loud shrieks. "Oh, dear… where did you find this little one?" Rosalina asked, approaching Gumball and taking the grey Luma into her arms. It sniffled and calm down while being rocked and cradled by her, but it was still very upset. "He's practically a new star," she thought while holding it. "He was in the mansion. He had a crown and was a giant monster scaring everybody," Gumball claimed showing the star he had pried painfully from the crown. He let a few Lumas take the star away to put it with the other stars to power the ship.

"Hey… you never told us what happened with the stars," Gumball spoke, watching her rocking the now sleeping grey Luma. "I shall tell you later. I need to make the new Luma welcome here. It was nice talking with you, Carrie. Make yourself at home," Rosalina gave a small bow before walking away with her usual smile on her face.

"It's creepy how nice she is. It reminds me of Darwin…" Carrie said rubbing her chin. "I think we can go onto the next planet now!" Nicky announced happily. "What were you two talking about?" Gumball asked his ghostly friend, seeing her relax by the fountain in an annoyed matter. "Just about where I'd stay… somehow I got lost asking her about the Lumas," Carrie answered since the little stars everywhere were hard for her not to call as cute. She noticed Nicky hiding behind Gumball again, out of a fear for ghosts that she was unable to overcome.

Gumball could see Carrie more depressed than usual. He sighed and sat beside her. "Don't worry, I'll find Darwin," he tried to reassure her, having a feeling that it was the reason why she was downer than usual. "I could help if you want," Carrie offered her assistance, but she knew in her spooky mind that it was worthless since the young feline had the rose that could turn him into a ghost instantaneously. "No way, Carrie. I already got everyone in danger in the first place, and I'm going to get them out with nicky," Gumball spoke like he was trying to convince her not to think of aiding him since he knew how dangerous it was going to be from here on.

"I'm going to go check on h-how much longer till we're near the next planet..." Nicky said flying off in fear gumball had a raised eyebrow in annoyance by her constant fear of ghostly beings "I'm gonna go talk with Rosalina. I promise I'll find Darwin," he told her. Carrie nodded, giving a small hesitant wave while watching him walk away. She had her doubts that it was a big galaxy, and they were all wondering how dangerous it really was.

Gumball found Rosalina in the library again, sitting by the fireplace with a few Lumas surrounding her and the little grey Luma resting in her lap peacefully, finally calmed down by her sweet motherly demeanor. "Hey, Rosalina..." Gumball greeted her, finding it always odd over how he always felt comfortable around her. "Hello, Gumball. How can I help you?" Rosalina asked. He sat down on his knees in front of her with the fireplace behind him. "I really wanna know what happened to the stars. Could you tell me now?" he claimed, receiving her nod and usual smile.

"You see, some of the Lumas said they found a boy passed out. I let them bring him here, but I was busy tending to the hurt. He lit the village on fire and took all of the stars," Rosalina explained how they lost the stars. "What did he look like?" Gumball asked, so far not enjoying the story that he was part of. "He was oddly colored. Red eyes, a headband and a crown with a dark star on it," Gumball's head clicked, forming an image of who he thought did it. "Tobias did this? ...No way..." he said in disbelief while standing up, the fire casting his shadow over the library's small carpet, like an inner demon having emerged in his shadow.

"And you were happy about it?" Gumball wondered aloud since she was always smiling, even when explaining the horrid events of the story. Rosalina shook her head. "Of course, i am heartbroken and upset about it, but I can't show it or I'll worry my children. Each one's new voice and colors make me happy no matter what," Rosalina corrected Gumball while she was rocking the tiny grey Luma; Once a large crowned ghost, now a grey Luma that was sleeping like a little angel. Silence enveloped the room from there on until Nicky flew in through the door and to Gumball's side. "The launch star's ready," she announced. Gumball nodded, walking away and leaving Rosalina to tend to the new Luma.

Gumball walked back to the launch star that was now a light green color. He climbed inside it, Nicky grabbing onto his ears again as he spun around and launched off into space. "…Nicky… really bad news. A friend of mine was the cause of the stars being stolen. He's the one who scattered all of them across the galaxies," Gumball told the Luma. "Really? He must be really powerful to have done that," Nicky said. One short flight led to them spotting the next planet in their view, a big spherical planet that was as blue as Gumball's fur.

Gumball landed on the planet with Nicky still on his head. He looked around his landing spot, noticing a big beach with a mountain, but the whole planet mainly consisted of water. Gumball found it to be a beautiful sight, but what feared him was the large levels of water which he could not swim in. However, one thing that was off was the fact that there was a sea of dark clouds in the sky that surprisingly didn't stop the sunlight from beaming onto the planet's surface.

Gumball only could sigh in disappointment. He hated the thought of looking through the ocean for stars, for his fear of drowning was immense. "Hey, look," Nicky said pointing in one direction while floating beside him. Gumball looked at where she had pointed. "…Are those…?" Gumball rubbed his eyes. Two fish that had arms and legs proved that Gumball wasn't acting insane. "They look like my brother," Gumball said. He began to make his way to them, the soles of his feet making footsteps on the sand after every step he took.

"Um… hello," Gumball greeted them. One limbed fish was green and the other one was pink. "Oh hey, another visitor to our beach?" the green fish asked in something that could only be described as a partial hiss and welcome, both at once. "I'm just looking for a few things. Have you guys seen any stars or other fish?" Gumball questioned. They both looked at each other. "There are plenty of other fish here you need to specify. I'm April," the pink fish introduced herself. "And that's Zack," she added. The green fish just sighed. "I'm Gumball," he introduced himself, wondering how exactly he could specify more about his younger brother. Gumball then looked down. Neither of the two fish wore shoes.

"He's orange and has weird things on his feet," Gumball explained further. The word sneakers might not have been part of the language in this planet. "Oh, the weirdo... he looks like he's from here, but doesn't act like it," Zack exclaimed. Gumball rubbed the back of his head in a light awkward chuckle like he was talking to a shark. "He kinda isn't too smart," he declared still finding this overwhelming.

"Come on, we'll take you to him," April said before diving into the water along with Zack. Gumball looked at Nicky and sighed. He had to follow, no matter how deadly the water was to him. "Just stay calm and come up for air when you need to," Nicky supported him to try and get him some courage. "Easy for you to say…" he muttered before walking into the water to follow the other fish, hoping to be led to his younger brother.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11 Darwin

Chapter 11: Darwin

Gumball and Nicky followed April and Zack through the watery planet. Gumball despised being in the ocean, but he frequently popped up for air at times when his lungs were getting filled with water. Nicky was mainly trying to encourage him during this time. They found ships and barrels scattered around, sometimes floating across the ocean. April swam to the surface in front of him. "Right, we live in a cave, so hold your breath and hang onto my foot," she said. Gumball nodded, grabbing Nicky with one hand. "C-can't I just stay here?" Nicky whimpered. "No," Gumball answered, taking in a deep breath before April dived under, dragging Gumball along with her. Zack swam off alongside them.

The group were swimming into a cave. As they entered, they swam upwards and surfaced from the water into an air pocket of the cave. Gumball was gasping for breath coughing up water. "I'm starting to hate the water..." Nicky claimed while dripping wet. "We're here," Zack announced as they looked around. Inside the huge air pocket of the cave was a much damaged pirate ship. It looked like it was caught up in a tornado. The wood it was made from was heavily damaged, the sail was torn terribly and the deck had holes all around it.

April helped Gumball and Nicky get on board. "I'm going back to the beach!" Zack called over before swimming away, like he couldn't wait to get away from the others. "What is his deal with him? He acts like we're monsters," Nicky wondered aloud. Gumball was curious about it too. "He's just paranoid. Some weirdo in a headband came and ruined our home, so he just hides from new visitors," April explained while leading them through a door below deck, its hinges broken. Gumball could feel his blood boiling, but his mind was confused wondering how Tobias could have done any of this.

April led them to the cabins where a line of beds were hanging from chains on the damaged walls. Gumball had his eyes set upon another thing entirely on the room. "Darwin!" he called out, seeing his younger brother flicking cards into a hat out of boredom. He spotted his older brother, and ran towards him, tackling him with a giant grin on his face. "Dude, where have you been?!" he cheered. "It's... it's a long story. Darwin, meet my friend, Nicky," Gumball referred to his practical sidekick. "Hi!" Nicky happily introduced herself, finding each of his friends interesting so far.

"Whoa... a living star! That's awesome!" Darwin exclaimed. His usual happy mood felt impossible to break, just like Rosalina's. The blue feline thought that it was best to cut to the chase and apologize. "Listen, Darwin. Long story short, I screwed up really bad and everyone's on other planets. It's all my fault you wound up here. I'm sorry," Gumball apologized and informed his younger brothers of his actions. It was where Gumball was so upset that he considered his actions to be sins.

"Dude, you act like it's a bad thing. My wish was to have fun, and April and her brother have made my time here fun," Darwin claimed while holding his lucky charm. His first toy. A rook shaped castle from his fish bowl that he kept since his earliest moments of life. "Let's just get back to Rosalina's. Carrie is waiting for you," Nicky said remembering his romantic interactions with the ghostly girl. "Really? Great! ...but how do we get there?" Darwin asked, his flipper scratching his chin. "We just need to get a star. Have you seen any, April?" Gumball asked the pink fish that was standing idly to not get involved with their brotherly moment. "Zack has one. He carries it with him all the time," she answered.

"Oh, great. And he hates us, so this'll be hard. Is there anything he likes?" Gumball responded while scratching his head, considering to trade items with him. "He likes to race," April claimed. Then they all thought for a moment. "Why don't we just race him for the star?" Darwin suggested. Since it was extremely important to get the star that it might be their only option. Gumball just sighed. "Alright… let's go," he agreed. "It is our best option," Nicky also agreed with them. "Good luck with that. I'm going to stay and work on the ship some more," the pink fish bid the trio farewell. The trio left the heavily damaged pirate ship after bidding a farewell to April in return.

Gumball, Nicky and Darwin left immediately to go try and get the star from Zack. Darwin had to pull his brother along through the ocean since he wasn't the best of swimmers.

Once they arrived back to the island which Gumball and Nicky had started at, they found Zack lying around the shoreline. "Hey, Zack! I think you have something we need," Nicky flew up to the green fish, trying to get it from him without needing a race. "What are you on about?" Zack spat back, pushing the Luma away. "That star you have. We kind of need it," Gumball explained. The green fish stood up, just as hostile as he was when Gumball first set eyes on him. "No way! You'll just hurt us with it like that headband weirdo," he turned his back on them.

"We need them to stop the headband weirdo!" Gumball explained while groaning. It was annoying to put up with someone this stubborn, but it was nothing new. He remembered far more stubborn people than that. "Fine then… if you don't mind racing me around the island for it," Zack challenged them to the race. "We accept!" all three of them said simultaneously.

One moment passed, and all four of them were in front of a black and white checkered starting flag that was on top of two buoys. Zack was swimming idly in place. "Are you sure this is a smart idea?" Nicky asked her friends while floating in front of the flag. Gumball was standing on Darwin's back like a surfboard. "We've done stupider. Trust me," Gumball responded. His younger brother tried to say something in return, but it wound up coming out as gurgling and bubbles coming from his mouth, since his head was under the water. They could see plenty of barrels set up and making the path for where to go in the race. It was set to tell them to swims around the island once. "Ready…? Three…! Two…! One…! Go!" Nicky announced. Darwin and Zack darted off like speeding torpedoes while Gumball was riding on Darwin's back. Zack glared while they were swimming up the path of floating barrels. He wasn't going lose this race. Not this time. After one third of the way around the island, Zack slammed into Darwin, nearly knocking his older brother off his back. "Hey! That's cheating!" he shouted. "There are no rules, kid! Just whoever crosses the finish line first wins," Zack laughed before he was suddenly grabbed by the foot by Darwin, causing Gumball to fall in the water. He looked at the finish line and grinned, showing his sharp teeth and swimming towards it.

"Let go! Neither of us can win if you just are going to wrestle with me forever!" Zack shouted while irritably kicking Darwin in the face, trying to get him to let go of him. "Yeah, neither of us, but like you said, anyone who crosses the finish line wins," Darwin laughed not letting go no matter how many facial injuries he received. Zack's eyes widened as he saw Gumball cross the finish line and finally gave up. "Now, I think you owe us something," the goldfish continued, holding his hand out. The green fish nodded, putting the star in his flipper and sinking to the ocean floor with an upset look on his face.

"You guys did good," Nicky said while floating in between Gumball and Darwin as they met back up on the island. "Yeah... let's just get back to Rosalina's," Gumball said. He watched the star turn into a launch star and suck them in. Gumball spun around, launching all three of them into the sky, the launch star turning back into a regular bright golden star and following them as well.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12 The Red Comet & The King Crab

Chapter 12: The Red Comet & The King Crab

Gumball and Darwin made it back to the ship. As they landed, Darwin was amazed by the sight of space, especially every section of the ship. Gumball was holding the star under his arm, glad to have retrieved it. "I'm gonna go find Carrie. Thanks again, Gumball," Darwin bid his older brother farewell before going off in his usual cheerful tone. Gumball handed the star to some Lumas to put away with the rest of the other stars.

"Well, let's get back and find another star while we're doing good, and pray it's somewhere easy," Nicky said. Gumball nodded and turned around, only to be greeted by Lo and Co. "Not safe to go!" they roared in unison, making him jump back in surprise, terrified over the entrances they made. "What is it now, Loco?" Gumball asked the white and black Lumas after quickly calming own. "You see…" Lo began. "…A red comet…" Co continued. "…Is passing by the planet. Everything is tougher, and you will be too if you go there," they finished the sentence together. Gumball however felt much more eager to go as result. "A comet that'll make me stronger while it's passing by the planet…? That sounds like a great time to go!" Gumball said cheerfully. "Then what are we waiting for?" Nicky asked as she landed on his head and grabbed onto his ears. Gumball climbed into the launch star and spun around, launching straight for the ocean planet. "But your items become useless!" Lo and Co said with a far too late hum.

While flying through space, Gumball could see the red comet beginning its task to circle the planet. It was as bright crimson red as it was told to be. Gumball entered the planet and landed in the same place as before, the main island surrounded by the practically infinite ocean. "Whoa..." Gumball said. His vision was now different. Everything was now in a red tint. "Where should we look for the star?" Nicky asked floating in front of him and nearly blinding him. Gumball was unsure for one moment, but he decided to fall back on his usual plan. "Let's go ask April and Zack. I don't think it'd be easy for me to search an entire ocean alone," Gumball suggested. Nicky sighed as they were both enthusiastic when it came to a gigantic body of water.

Gumball dove into the water with Nicky following. The ocean was somewhat bewildering to navigate. The barrels and damaged ships were previously used as watermarks. The fact that his vision was obscured by a red tint only made the water annoying. Gumball then found himself at the same cavern he first went for. "I think that's the cave. Well, what doesn't kill on the first try, usually succeeds on the second attempt," Nicky said while grabbing his ears. Gumball dove underwater, not liking her supposedly sarcastic words of encouragement.

Once Gumball got into the air pocket of the cave, he only took a momentary look of questionable sanity to find a junkyard of parts that used to belong to the ship the pink and green fish duo presumably lived on, and in the debris was a giant crab with one oversized claw over the other, and it too had a fancy crown to go with it. "Wow... that's a big crab," Gumball told his cohort while climbing onto one of the big wooden platforms left in the debris, surrounding the giant king crab. "Just use your ghost flower and everything should be easy," Nicky said. Gumball nodded and pulled out the rose. However, when he put it in his shirt pocket, it didn't activate. No matter what he did, the rose wouldn't turn him into a ghost. "...Oh no," he whined before the king crab had its giant eyes set upon him.

The King Crab smashed its big claw down on one side of the wooden platform that sent Gumball flying into the air. He screamed, grabbing onto one of the dangling stalactites and digging his claws into them. Suddenly he had an idea. "Nicky! Fly in front of its eyes!" the feline ordered, remembering how he can barely look at Nicky in this red tint without getting blinded. Nicky nodded, darting off in front of the King Crab. Just as he predicted, the red tint vision was everyone's eyesight at the moment, and the King Crab began furiously swinging around with its big claw, smashing some of the floating debris in the water and slamming its claw into the cave walls so hard that it actually left marks on it.

Gumball began navigating through the stalactites, his claws being the only thing keeping him from slipping. Once he got over the King Crab, he began furiously kicking the nearest stalactite until it began to break loose and fall down, slamming into the head of the king crab, piercing it and making it begin sinking to the ocean floor from the heavy stone now piercing its crustacean body.

The King Crab however was still alive, and it was still swinging its claw violently. Gumball just rolled his eyes and sighed. "I can't blind it when it's underwater. It's visions already blurry there," Nicky said. "Nothing ever can be easy, can it?" the young feline asked himself before letting go of the stalactite and diving into the water below, not enjoying this in the slightest. All he had to do though was avoid the big claw and he will be safe.

Gumball did his best to avoid the big claw, and when he got on the head of the trapped crab he grabbed the star with pulled it with all of his might. The red comet's effects were certainly true. He felt stronger as if he was Hercules himself. He pried the star out with a loud crack. He finally got it out in a bright light. The king crab began to shrink down as gumball surfaced the water of the cave, gasping for air and panting. Gumball soon saw a tiny crab submerge from the depths of the water.

"I bet mama's going to be excited for us to get to the next galaxy," Nicky said. Gumball nodded while letting the star turn into a launch star. The launch star dragging them into its center like every other launch star would. Gumball spun around and launched upwards, smashing through the cave ceiling and causing him to get a huge headache.

Once Gumball and Nicky returned to the ship, they were relieved. The red tint view was now gone and there weren't any colossal monsters trying to rip them apart. Gumball was groaning and feeling like this skull had been broken after the rough ignition from the launch star. "Take this to the power core, please," he said to the Lumas. A few of them nodded and took the star away.

Gumball in the meantime decided to check on his friends while Nicky was slumbering in his shirt pocket, tired from the painfully wet and long day they had. Gumball came to another part of the ship where patches of flowers were planted with various fruits and vegetables as well. In this wonderfully vibrant garden, Gumball spotted his brother and ghostly girlfriend talking to one another. "Hey guys," Gumball greeted them, having interrupted their little romantic moment.

"Oh hey, Gumball. How are you?" Darwin asked since he was worried for his older brother. He rarely saw him on the ship, yet they knew that the he was doing all of these dangerous events on each planet. "Aside from a sore tail and bad head, I'm fine. I figured I'd come check up on you two before I went to rest," Gumball claimed. "...yeah, we're fine... thanks again for helping us," Carrie responded awkwardly, somewhat finding the heroic attitude strange, remembering how he practically threw himself into suicidal actions like he had nothing to lose. "Why did you say this was your fault?" Darwin questioned further, the depressed blue moggy sighed before explaining everything.

"During the shooting stars that were crashing at us, I wished for us to be 'anywhere but the campsite'. Needless to say, my wish got taken too seriously," Gumball explained to them what happened now that they were in a calmer area. The two stayed silent while watching the friend who had saved them walk away to get some rest. It was a long day, and tomorrow, Gumball was about to land on a couple of more planets, find more friends and stars, and face more perils that were just waiting for him.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13 Rachel?

Chapter 13: Rachel?

Gumball woke back up, but he was in a dark place. Nothing but pitch black was around him. Gumball stood slightly terrified until he heard a creepy laugh that echoed like a piped piper playing his flute in a tunnel, "Hello?" Gumball's voice echoed while he looked around. "It has been a while. Hasn't it?" he suddenly heard a creepy voice call out. Gumball turned around. Tobias was standing behind him, only now he had grey and purple skin, his eyes were red, and his headband had five stars stuck in it, a big dark one in the center and two gold stars on each side.

"Tobias? What happened to you?" Gumball couldn't help but ask since he was alone. It was either converse with his old friend that had become a bully, or wander in the darkness all by himself. "I saw an easy truth. One second, I'm having a small greed of money taking my head, and the next thing I know my master, the dark star, had filled me with hope and promise of the entire universe," Tobias responded like an elitist priest. Gumball didn't know whether to laugh at him or run like his feet were on fire. "Do you know what I've been doing? I've been trying to find all of our friends, man. Where are you? I can help you," the young feline held his hand out to his old friend, only to see him pull an evil grin back at him.

"I have a better friend than the likes of you. I'm too busy trying to convince Penny to be my queen in ruling this universe!" Tobias scoffed. A claw suddenly ripped from the shadow, grabbing Gumball's wrist. It was the Shadow Gumball, the same one he met during the dark comet. The shadow doppelganger brought Gumball close to him and stabbed him in the stomach with his claws.

"AAH!" Gumball woke up, sweating and panting. He looked around, having fallen asleep in the unfurnished room with a blanket on the floor, the only thing he had used as a bed. Gumball groaned, seeing Nicky resting beside him. He stood up, picking the little Luma up and putting her away in his shirt pocket before setting off into the ship. He found Rosalina, having the nightmare looping in his head constantly like a sick tape that was stuck on repeat mode.

Gumball found himself in Rosalina's bedroom. She had a big sized bed that had a round shape to it with a curtain surrounding it. Her room was nicely decorated with cabinets that were full of medical supplies, and her dresser with a mirror on it was full of clothes. There was a chest in front of her bed as well. "...and that's what happened," Gumball had just finished explaining his nightmare with Nicky floating beside him still tired. "I see... your friend has become corrupt with power. He could resist some of the control of the dark star. It drives people mad and makes them want to fulfill their desires, no matter what they have to do," Rosalina explained. The dark star was clearly an evil object to behold, and Gumball had witnessed his shadow working with his corrupt friend.

"Don't worry about it, Gumball. Come on. Let's just get on to the next planet. I'm sure the launch star is set up by now," Nicky tried to change the topic, only to receive a depressed sigh from Gumball. He exited Rosalina's room. No matter how comfortable he felt, it just couldn't get his mind to relax. He was at least glad to know that a few of his friends were alright and enjoying the ship.

Gumball arrived to the launch star. It was now in a bright blue tint. He climbed inside of it, Nicky grabbed onto his ears and he then spun around, launched off to the sky and flying straight for the depths of space.

Late on, the duo could see the planet in the nearby distance. It had an odd mist around it entirely, something that crept him out while they entered the planet. When Gumball landed on the ground, he nearly slipped and fell on his bottom. Nicky and Gumball look around and saw nothing but a frozen wasteland. "Wow… it's… kind of pretty," Nicky happily claimed. The shiny ice rock sure made it look like it. "It's a good thing I'm wearing a sweater," Gumball commented before they began to make their way around.

After a while of searching, the most they had come across at the foggy icy rock was just a few mountains and odd terrain, but Gumball had come upon an icy cave that led downwards. "Should we go down it?" Nicky asked him before they suddenly heard a squawk bang their ears. Gumball turned around to be greeted by a tiny penguin. Gumball couldn't help but find it adorable. "Why is a baby penguin alone?" Nicky questioned while the baby penguin had wound up in a staring match with Gumball. "Wha? ...Oh yeah, I don't know," Gumball said, barely ripping himself from the staring game. "Well... we're searching this planet anyway. We may as well try to see if we can find its mother," he continued, picking up the baby penguin.

Gumball jumped down the practical slide of the cave. Nicky flew down to follow him. Gumball was just laughing while sliding down through the cave, the baby penguin making squawking noises while being held in his lap. They arrived at the exit of the huge slide that was a cave. They were thrown into a cold pond of water. Nicky floated over the small lake of unfrozen water. "Good thing I can fly..." she muttered.

The baby penguin walked out of the icy pond, not intending to help out its carrier. Gumball dragged himself out of the water, shivering from the freezing wet pond. "I-I hate this p-planet..." he stuttered, already disliking the freezing atmosphere. Even if there were adorable penguins inhabiting it, being frozen to death was not too good of a trade. Nicky flew down to his height. "Gumball?" he heard a girls voice call out. Gumball groaned before he looked up to find a girl with a headband on her head and long hair that's color faded from magenta to yellow. She had a white shirt and a green skirt on.

"R-Rachel! Hey," Gumball stood up, picking up the baby penguin again and holding it in his arms since it didn't seem to complain about it. Gumball noticed a blue flower in her hair. "I never thought I'd see you here," Rachel said, seeing the dripping wet cat she had as a friend. "Oh there you are, little guy. I've been looking for you all day," Rachel said to the baby penguin while taking it from Gumball's soaking grip. "Y-yeah. I-I came to find you," he claimed, but Nicky had a curious look on her face. "You know this penguin?" Nicky asked out of curiosity over why she would know a tiny penguin like that.

"Yeah, I've been in a weird village of them. This little guy went missing last night," Rachel said. The baby penguin felt happy in her arms. "What's with the flower?" Gumball asked while walking beside her, trying to keep his own legs from freezing in place, Nicky floating near the group. "It gives me strange powers. And keeps me from freezing. That's the best I can explain it," Rachel answered. Strange powers was the word that rang in his mind, somewhat reminding him of his ghostly rose. "What kind of s-strange powers?" he asked. "Like this" she answered by freezing her hand with ice. The strange frozen flower in her hair granted her ice powers. Gumball couldn't question it since he had a rose that turned him into a ghost, so trying to poke holes in logic of that subject would have been just as pointless as it already felt.

Along the way, Gumball was more worried about how to break it to her that her younger brother had gone completely insane with power, but before they could start that discussion, they came to a weird village where the huts were made of ice and snow, another strange and unique thing Gumball felt confused about. "Here you go little guy," Rachel said, putting the baby penguin down and letting it waddle away to find its mother. "L-listen. I can get you back to the others. I'll explain h-how you wound up here after. W-we just need a star," Gumball explained. "Oh, a star? I have one of those in the place I've been staying at," Rachel declared. Gumball raised an eyebrow, wondering if it was really going to be that easy this time.

A short few steps after, Gumball founder her small home in the village, with nothing more than walls to keep the heavy winds from adding onto the freezing temperature. "Wow…" Gumball said, seeing the star just dangling on the wall. "Yeah, it's like something possessed me to keep it. Lucky you, huh?" she asked. Gumball nodded in approval while she took the star off the wall and handed it to him. "L-let's get back to Rosalina's now," Nicky said starting to shiver too in this freezing land. Gumball nodded, watching the star turn into a launch star. "Hang on," Gumball said, offering his hand to Rachel. She took it with a smile, and she saw him spin around. All three of them were launched up to the sky, the launch star turning back into a regular star and following them back to the ship.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14 The Snowman?

Chapter 14: The Snowman?

Gumball, Rachel and Nicky arrived back on Rosalina's Ship. Gumball was more than happy to have gotten off the arctic planet. He gave the star to some of the Lumas to put away with the rest. "Well, make yourself at home, Rachel. I gotta go find that other star," Gumball said. He was about to leave with Nicky until he felt her still cold hand on his shoulder. "If you're going hunting after my brother, then I'm going with you," Rachel claimed, nowhere aware of how dangerous the galaxy was and not knowing yet about how much Gumball had already been through and what he had seen.

"Well... her ice powers might be helpful," Nicky said. Gumball didn't complain since he was outvoted in this situation by his own Luma partner. He sighed while holding his head. "Fine… but just be careful," Gumball warned her, not sure how it was about to go with the help of a friend of his, questioning if finding the stars was easier with her, or made him a glorified babysitter to keep them safe. They climbed into the launch star and set off back to the icy planet.

The trio found themselves in an entirely different area of the icy planet. In fact, it was practically a pit with nothing to it but a stream of water pouring from the top of it. "Well this is a great start, isn't it?" the young feline asked contemptuously. "I can fly out, but I don't think I can pull either of you up that high," Nicky claimed.

Rachel just rolled her eyes, putting her ice flowers powers to use and freezing the stream of water. They didn't get to comment on what she was about to do before the entire stream was frozen and ice spikes appeared on her feet. She began to walk up the side of the waterfall. Nicky glared and pouted. "Show off..." she mumbled. "I knew you were cold-hearted, Rachel, but this is ridiculous!" Gumball called out jokingly. He got his claws out and stared scaling up the cliffside as well. "I can easily unfreeze the stream, you know!" she shot back, not enjoying his joke while continuing to walk up the wall of ice, still stressed out by the news she had received about her little brother's recent loss of sanity.

Once they reached the top, Gumball was panting, his breath shortened and his hands aching from the huge climb. They had reached an icy tundra full of various walls and unfrozen lakes that were waiting for victims to freeze. They suddenly felt the ground shake. "What was that?" Rachel wondered aloud in confusion. "Probably a big guy with a crown," Gumball predicted. Nicky nodded agreeing with this. That was probably the scenario that was soon going to play out.

And just as predicted, they could hear a loud roar. As the ground shook more, a giant snowman rose from the ground like a revived zombie, with a crown on its head and huge tree branches for arms. The snowman didn't look too happy, and looked half-heartedly made.

"...I hate Tobias," Gumball whined before the monstrous snowman grabbed a boulder from the ground and threw it at them. They got out of the way of it easily though since it was off target. Rachel looked around, seeing a few various unfrozen lakes. "Try to get it over the water!" she called to them since they were a few feet apart as the result of the boulder coming for them. The snowman was stomping and beginning to approach them. "What?! Why us?!" Gumball and Nicky shouted in unison. "Because you two are faster than me!" she answered. This was where the argument was cut off when the snowman roared like a beast after a rude awakening.

Gumball sighed, making a mad dash towards it. "Fly up to its eye," he told Nicky while his footprints were being left in the snow. Nicky listened to his order and flew up to the snowman's eyes, blinding it temporarily since Lumas were partially shiny. The monster swung at her but she swiftly dodged it before flying downwards to get its attention focused on Gumball. The snowman saw him and roared while beginning to chase him. Gumball was panting while watching it follow, never thinking he would be terrified of a killer snowman in all of his life.

Gumball eventually got it to stomp on one of the many lakes of ice. Suddenly the snowman stopped dead in its tracks when ice shot up its leg, freezing it in place. It let out a roar of pain. "I got it!" Rachel cheered, declaring that she had frozen it in place with her ice powers. Gumball didn't hesitate to jump at it and begin clawing his way up the snowy body of the beast. The frosty beast was too distracted trying to free its frozen leg.

Once Gumball reached the head of the snowman, he grabbed onto the star, growling as he began tugging violently. The giant snowman began shaking violently like a bee was in its hair. It only took one second for the star to rip out, and Gumball was sent flying since it was the only thing that had been anchoring him down. He slammed back first onto a hard patch of ice. "Are you okay?" Nicky asked. "I can't feel my spine..." the young feline complained from the heavy damage his back had taken right now.

They saw the crown turned into ash and the snowman began to shrink. All that was left now was a snowman with one arm that was a stick with a mitten on it, a fez on its head and a dozen of buttons on its face that was making up a smiley face. It was still alive and fully animate. Rachel came over and helped him up. "A living snowman…? It looks happy, at least…" Nicky said seeing the snowman hopping around and trying to get its bearings back.

"You put up with that often?" Rachel asked. Gumball nodded while rubbing his back in pain. "Not giant snowmen. Last time it was a huge crab," he claimed with a sigh, thinking that his body was aching too much lately. The star turned into a launch star, sucked them both in and launched them off to the sky before turning into a star and following them off in the usual fashion.

They landed back on Rosalina's ship. Gumball couldn't help but sigh in relief. The freezing atmosphere and strange beings living on the icy planet were too much for him. "Well... that was fun. But, I don't think I can put up with that again," Rachel said. She reached for her hair and removed the ice flower from it. "Here. You can use it more than me, I bet. I think I need to rest," she claimed while putting it in his palm. Gumball nodded understanding how tired she was being with penguins and bearing the fight with the giant snowman.

Gumball put the icy flower in his pocket and let the Lumas take the star away. "You're a great partner, Nicky. I think I would be dead long ago without you," Gumball told the Luma partner of his. Nicky just smiled while nuzzling his ear. "It's nothing," she said only to be distracted by him making a starbit appear from his glove as a treat, letting Nicky happily gobble it up while he went off to get some rest. His back was in too much agony at this point. Rachel helping him was partially a nice welcome, but he doubted he would receive any more help from there on. He was glad though that his four friends so far liked it on Rosalina's ship.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15 The Cloud King

Chapter 15: The Cloud King and the Yellow Comet

Gumball had been sleeping peacefully in the garden part of the ship, surrounded by various flowers. So far he enjoying the break he was having. Nicky was slumbering alongside him as well. He suddenly felt himself getting shaken awake. "Hello! A yellow comet is going to the next planet!" Lo and Co, the white and black Lumas from before, were floating over his head. Nicky had been woken up as well by the twins. "What is it now?" the Luma asked while Gumball was still groggy and rubbing his eye tiredly. "A yellow comet…" Lo started. "…is entering the next planets orbit…" Co continued. "…and it is unsafe to go," they finished the sentence together like they usually did.

"What does a yellow comet do?" Gumball questioned whole standing up, annoyed that their peaceful slumber was disturbed by the twin Lumas. "It causes…" Lo began again. "…A star…" Co continued. "…To break into two pieces," they hummed in unison. "…So?" Gumball tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for a continuation. "It basically means there might be more crowned monsters," Nicky claimed. The twin Lumas nodded, convincing Gumball that was definitely the case. Gumball's ears lowered down. Such bad news made him want to faint at the thought of fighting multiple giant beasts. "Well... let's go give it a try," Gumball muttered, walking away with Nicky to get to the launch star. "He does know he can just wait for the comet to pass, right?" Lo asked her brother. "I'm sure he does," Co reassured while floating off to get back to observing other comets.

Gumball and Nicky entered the launch star, Gumball climbing inside of it, and Nicky holding onto his kitten ears. Gumball spun around like a tornado and launched up to the sky, being sent through the void of space. "Do you think this yellow comet will be tough?" Nicky asked. "How can they not?" Gumball answered her question with another while just trying to enjoy the scenery of the stars, the same scenery he had seen over ten times by this point. They could finally see the next planet coming into view, a nice green marble floating through the cosmos with the yellow comet circling it as well.

Gumball and Nicky landed on the planet. Everything was normal as his vision wasn't obscured by an oddly colored tint, not even one that was yellow. He didn't feel tougher and everything seemed normal. It was a grassy calm planet but a lot of the main land was just a few floating ledges, some of which had infinite pools of water pouring from them, with giant lily pads floating on the water. "Whoa... look at the sky," Nicky said pointing upwards. Gumball looked up, seeing a sea of clouds in the sky looking dark. The sun was nowhere in sight.

"Hey… what's that?" Nicky asked pointing to something that was floating on a lily pad on the center. Gumball was curious about whatever it was since he knew that plants didn't grow on lily pads. He looked around, seeing one lily pad right by the waterline. He was worried of messing with the water again since he had been frozen on the last planet. He climbed on the lily pad, and with Nicky's help they pushed it off from the water like a boat and began to get close to the next lily pad.

When Gumball was close enough, he picked up and examined a weird object on that lily pad. It happened to be a weird ring with a sphere gem that was shiny white like a pearl. "Maybe Rosalina would like this," Gumball said while slipping it on, wondering why a ring was just lying around randomly on a lily pad. Suddenly he felt a weird light headed sensation and got surrounded by a cloud of smoke that put him into a coughing fit. "What the…!" Nicky gasped. "What?" Gumball asked while fanning the weird smoke off of him. He looked at himself in the water only to see himself in an outfit on. It was constructed by clouds. His ears had small rings of clouds around them and he was wearing a weird fluffy tunic and pants. Even his tail had clouds around it.

"Huh... guess this ring is an item... Masami would zap me if she saw me in this outfit," Gumball laughed, wondering what his new power could do. "Let's try to see what's going on with those clouds," Nicky suggested since she could see the dark sky and notify the fact that they hadn't found any inhabitants on this planet yet. "Well... alright," Gumball accepted, not sure how exactly they could reach the clouds, but his Luma companion made it sound like a common and easy thing to do. Gumball tried jumping up. He lifted himself up fairly high in the air. However, when he tried to turn around with a quick spin, a white thick cloud appeared under him, letting him land on it. It was a solid as a soft pillow. "Wow... I like this already," he commented since he had usually been knocked on his back by a lot of enemies.

Nicky flew up to follow Gumball while he kept doing this method to get higher and higher in the air. Gumball eventually realized that whenever he made a fifth cloud, it would instantly remove the first of the latter, so he presumed he could only make four clouds at a time. "Come on, you're almost there," Nicky rooted for him before flying higher through the dark clouds. Gumball just took in a deep breath, jumping up and spinning around, getting another cloud to act like a solid platform for him before he jumped up through the dark clouds.

Gumball finally reached the top of the dark clouds. It felt somewhat funny to be standing on clouds like that. They tingled his feet slightly, and he didn't question why this planet's clouds were so weirdly solid. He could finally see the inhabitants of the planet, literal people that made out of clouds, just like a friend of his. "Uh, excuse me, sir. Have you seen any stars?" Gumball went and questioned one of the cloudy civilians. "Our king has one on his head, but he's dealing with an uninvited person to our kingdom. I would recommend you see him before the guards come to get you too," the cloud person answered. Gumball let out a huge gulp. A cloud king? Now he knew that he was not in his right mind anymore.

"We better do it..." Nicky said, not wanting to cause any trouble when they only got here one minute ago. She flew off ahead towards the only big building in the sky, a dark castle that was too made out of the puffy clouds. Gumball just set off as well. Each step he took lightly tickled his tabby toes. The dark clouds underneath him were surging with electricity and were ready to burst with thunder and rain, like they had been storing up their energy and weren't allowed to release it until asked.

"On my planet, clouds are a lot different," Gumball commented with heavy emphasis on the word a lot. "Though cloud people are real as well," he quickly added, now questioning himself further while entering the big castle. The cloud guards didn't give a care about them walking in, presuming it was over the cloud uniform that Gumball was still wearing.

They arrived to the throne room and saw a huge cloud on the throne. It was tainted pitch dark with red eyes. Gumball could only focus his attention on the big crown and the star that had a crack running in the middle of it. Gumball walked up to the Cloud King and coughed to get his attention. "Ahem! Uh, excuse us, your majesty? We kind of need that star in your crown," Gumball explained, trying to calmly achieve it without having to start a fight. "Another new person to throw into the dungeon," the Cloud King responded.

Gumball immediately gulped, seeing the dark cloud king shoot out a big bolt of lightning at them. He shoved Nicky away before getting struck by it. He expected to feel an immense amount of pain, but instead he was greeted by the same tickly feeling throughout most of his body. His cloudy gear had turned dark and he looked at his hands. "Let's see... maybe you can send it back?" Nicky wondered aloud while returning to his side. Gumball just shrugged thinking that it was best to attempt it now. The Cloud King had grown tired.

Gumball thrust his hand forward, shooting three arching bolts of lightning, zapping the Cloud King with all of them. The beastly cloud let out a loud echo of pain before getting off of his throne, not liking to be opposed by such a tiny opponent. "Nicky, you might want to hide..." Gumball advised as the cloud king made two large hands appear, both made from the star's power. He slammed them into the floor, causing it to crumple into pieces. Gumball fell down to the planet below with the Cloud King following in hopes of beating him with simple gravity.

Gumball spun around, making a cloud platform appear under him. He landed on it, groaning while he found himself in a mid-air fight with the Cloud King. The misty enemy let out a loud battle cry, throwing both of his hands at him. Gumball jumped out of the way, making another cloud platform appear under him. He landed on it and immediately made a long jump towards the Cloud King. However he overestimated the jump and splatted onto the crown on his head. Gumball, realizing that the crown was his main target, grabbed the star and dug his feet into the sides, trying to pry it out with all of his might. He heard a loud crack noise and saw the star cracking even more.

Gumball ripped it out with a grin, but much to his dismay, he realized that he had only ripped out half of the star. He didn't know how to react to this before the Cloud King smashed him away with one swat of his hand like Gumball was just a pesky toilet fly on the wall. Gumball spun around, making another cloud platform that caught him to his relief.

"I'm not going to lose to you…" Gumball panted and said while putting the half of the star he had on his back. The cloud king glared with his red narrow eyes, not amused by the kitten's courage. He snapped his fingers. The other half of the star he had in his crown glowed brightly and the walls of previously dark clouds in the sky all began raining and unleashing lightning simultaneously down on the Cloud King, causing him to grow in size before throwing one of his hands at Gumball, catching him in his grip. "Give me back my star!" he demanded for the other half of the star. Gumball just ignored his response and made his claws appear, digging them into the hand and gripping him tightly in it.

The Cloud King was in enough pain to loosen his grip barely enough for Gumball to escape. He ran up the Cloud King's arm and made a straight dash for the crown. He got in front of it and grabbed the other half of the star, easily ripping it out.

The crown turned to ash and the Cloud King just vanished in a puff, causing Gumball to begin his fall to the earth below. Thankfully, he had his cloud powers, and he wound up making another platform under himself for him to land on like a soft mattress. "Wow…! I saw that from here! That was a great fight!" Nicky called out while flying up to him. Gumball removed the ring and turned back to normal, losing the cloud uniform and getting his regular attire back. He put the ring away in his pocket with his other items.

"Yeah, well… let's just leave. This planet is creeping me out…" he said, putting the two star pieces together. They merged together and instantly turned into a launch star, sucking them into its center. Gumball spun around and launched off towards the sky. The launch star turned back into a regular star and followed them back to Rosalina's ship.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16 Masami and the Shadows attack

Chapter 16: Masami and the Shadows' attack

Gumball arrived back to Rosalina's ship, Nicky alongside him and the star under his arm. "I think that went better than the other comets," Gumball said while giving the star to some of the Lumas to put away with the other stars that were all powering the ship. "Right, well, we better get back to that planet. I'm kind of curious about what he meant by another new person to throw in the dungeon," Gumball said referring to what the Cloud King said before engaging him into battle. "Yeah, I'm sure that yellow comet's gone by now," Nicky said while Gumball climbed inside the launch star, spinning around and launching off towards the sky, heading back for the cloudy kingdom.

Lo and Co were too busy observing comets. They saw a dark comet with its dark color, and it was about to slowly make a pass by the ship. "Uh…" Lo started. "…oh," Co finished. "We must warn everyone!" they shouted at each other at once before flying out of their observatory which was poorly furnished and only had a telescope within it.

Gumball and Nicky landed back on the cloudy kingdom. Gumball didn't hesitate to make a straight line for the cloud castle. The clouds that were once dark and ominous were now white and calm. "Wow… this is a lot more peaceful than I'd imagine it to be," Nicky commented. "I'll say... Come on, I wanna get to the dungeon," Gumball claimed not, wasting any time while continuing to the castle.

Once inside the castle, Gumball could see some of the guards talking amongst each other. He could also spot the heavy damage and huge hole in the throne room where the fallen Cloud King used to reside. The guards were wondering what to do to fix it. Gumball just nonchalantly made his way down one way of the castle since the only way to go was down a stairwell that led deeper and deeper into the castle's basement.

Nicky acted like a nightlight to lighten up the dark halls that were lined with nothing but pictures of the past kings. They looked just as saddened in their photos as they probably did when they ruled there. "Here it is," Nicky announced once the duo reached the dungeon. Lines of cells were all aligned, each one after the other, seeming to be smaller and smaller as they walked on. At the moment there were hardly any prisoners. "Masami?" Gumball suddenly blurted out upon seeing a familiar cloud girl in one of the cells, having been locked away for not too long.

"Oh, hey Gumball," Masami responded in a very depressed matter. "Nicky, go try to find the keys," Gumball said. The Luma nodded, flying off to do as ordered. "How'd you wind up here?" Gumball asked his cloudy friend to strike up conversation while waiting for the key. "I don't know... I woke up here, and the next thing I know there was some announcement of a new king. When I went to meet him, he threw me in here for not giving him some star thingy," Masami explained. It was fine living with the other cloud people until the strange king came along.

"Well I took care of him," Gumball said, finding the situation very ironic. Masami was a rich friend of his but she wasn't spoiled by it he also knew her as the daughter of the boss of the Rainbow Factory where his mother worked at, so he tried to be as nice to Masami as possible, but even when he did make her mad, it never bothered his mother's job. "Found them!" Nicky called while flying back with a pair of keys dangling in her grip. Gumball took them and unlocked the cage.

"Thanks. You can have this star. I don't know why, but it was like something possessed me to keep it," Masami claimed, showing a shiny golden star which she refused to give to the king, which led to her imprisoning. Gumball didn't hesitate to take it with a smile. "Come on, I'll take you to the others," he said. Masami nodded, not sure what else she could do anyway. She followed them out of the castle. Once they stepped outside, Gumball watched the star turn into a launch star and suck them all in. It launch them off to the sky before turning back into a normal star and following them as well.

As they arriving back to Rosalina's ship, Gumball stretched out of exhaustion. However as he looked at the ship, every Luma had vanished and none of his friends were in sight. "What's going on?" Nicky wondered aloud before they saw Lo and Co arrive in their usual bothersome fashions. "A dark comet is going to pass by us!" Lo started. "It's like someone targeted us!" Co finished the phrase. Gumball and Nicky were getting annoyed by this so far.

"Masami, go hide somewhere. Nicky, go take the star and put it away," Gumball gave his orders for their safety since Lo and Co had flown away to hide as well. Masami didn't know what was going on, but she listened since she presumed that he knew more about space at this point. "And what about you?" Nicky asked him. "I know something bad is going to happen. Someone has to protect this place," Gumball admitted with a bad feeling in the back of his head that something was going to happen. Nicky nodded, taking the star and flying off to store it away.

Gumball just sighed, watching the dark comet coming slowly. It was nearly there and just as predicted, when it got close enough, the entire ship was enveloped in a heavy dark mist, making it more difficult for Gumball to see. He tried to stay calm before he heard someone landing like he would. He looked at the deactivate launch star's location, only to see his shadow doppelganger standing there.

"Well hey there, shadow me. Come to thank me for saving your life?" Gumball questioned jokingly. His shadow clone's claws extended to a longer length. Gumball gulped before pulled out his own claws that were far shorter in length. It felt like he was about to fight a katana with a butter knife, the best way he could feel in the situation. Dark Gumball jumped at him, swinging his huge claws at him. Gumball blocked it with a loud clank with his claws before kicking his shadow clone in the stomach, punching him back after.

Gumball thought he had the upper hand until he saw his dark clone's claws extend even further. This was now officially getting ridiculous. Gumball pulled out his ghostly rose in hopes of using it, but only to receive a quick slash to his hand, cutting the palm of his paw wide open and knocking the ghostly rose into the mist somewhere else on the ship. Gumball went for his secondary master stroke and pulled out the ice flower, putting it in his shirt pocket. He suddenly felt like he was on a bed of pins and needles, or else like his entire body was being frozen instantly. His fur turned to a lighter shade of blue.

"Now it's fair," Gumball said, able to see his own breath now. He aimed his bleeding hand at his shadow clone and began shooting icicles at him, only to see them get smashed and slashed into pieces by the razor sharp swords he had for claws. Gumball was unsure about what he could do, not familiar with the icy powers the flower granted him. He regretted not requesting a teaching session with Rachel to learn how to use them. All Gumball could do was to make a shield of ice. Dark gumball began swinging wildly at him and roaring like a mad tiger. Each hit left a big scrape on the ice shield while he kept backing away.

Gumball did his best to defend himself, but eventually wound up against the wall. Dark Gumball kicked the shield, just hard enough to shatter it to pieces as well. He grabbed Gumball by the throat and held him against the wall before proceeding to stab him in the stomach. "...L-Looks like... I failed..." Gumball choked while the grip on his throat was released. He collapsed to the ground with the wound to his stomach and fell unconscious, his ice flower falling out of his pocket, and blood slowly coming out of his wound. The last thing he thought about was Tobias and his anger and hatred.

Dark Gumball began to wander the ship, dragging his blood stained claws around. Every Luma was hiding away in fear, watching him walk by. They didn't know what to think and wonder if that was their hero gone corrupt. Even all of Gumball's friends didn't feel safe leaving their hiding spots.

Dark Gumball found the room where the power stars were kept. He began bashing on the door with surprising strength, denting the door with each hit. He kicking the door off the hinges and watched it clatter to the floor. The dark doppelganger entered the room, only to find a group of Lumas cowering in fear. The star core was not there. The shadow clone was angry, his red eyes glowing brighter. The very young grey Luma that Gumball had rescued began crying along with a few of the other very young stars. They were terrified and not sure how to react.

"Leave my children alone," Rosalina's voice rang out. Dark Gumball turned around to her with a grin, his sharp teeth showing. A scowling look on Rosalina's face greeted him back, the first time she had broken her smile in a while. "Is this what you are after?" Rosalina asked, showing a bright shiny golden star. Dark Gumball wanted it so badly, slowly approaching her with a hiss to his voice. "Give it..." he kept repeating. "You want it? Then come and get it," she taunted, trying to draw him away from the Lumas. Before she could do anything else, her arm was stabbed, and Rosalina was tackled to the ground by the dark beastly cat, losing her grip on the star.

Dark Gumball picked up the star, a maniacal laughing coming out of him in a creepy victorious mood. The star crumpled away in his hands. It was a fake. He just snapped at this point and glared at her, seeing the same smile had returned on her face. "I would never give a star to someone as bad as you..." she mocked Dark Gumball, having tricked him to buy some time. The dark comet began to get too far away from the ship. Things began to turn to normal and Rosalina vanished in a dark cloud of smoke along with Dark Gumball. The damage to the ship was thankfully minimal.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17 Aftermath & Anais

Chapter 17: Aftermath of the Battle & Anais

Gumball groaned in pain as he woken up after the fight. He had lost against his shadow clone. He held his stomach in pain. He could still feel the stabbing feeling from when the claws ripped through his body. He attempted to sit up. "Gumball! You're awake," he heard and saw Rachel standing there. "Uhh… unfortunately… I was hoping I was going to wake up from a nightmare," Gumball responded while she helped him up on his feet. "What happened?" Gumball asked while seeing all of the Lumas with disheartened looks on their face. Alan, Masami, Darwin and Carrie were doing their best to take care of the younger Lumas that were majorly upset. "That shadow guy took Rosalina. They took it rather hard..." Rachel explained why they were all saddened, but the group was trying their best to make the best out of the situation.

Gumball saw his ice flower and ghostly rose beside the bed he had been resting on. He picked them both up and pocketed them. A groan of agony came out as he held his stomach. He had failed to stop the shadow clone from making this terrible mess. "Oh hey, you're alive," Carrie said while seeing Gumball approach. "I sure am. Sorry I messed up again… it's my fault that shadow jerk is still alive," Gumball said, somewhat surprised to see the ghostly girl tending to the sniffling grey Luma in her arms. "The thing wouldn't leave me alone," Carrie responded with a glare from her only uncovered eye that made him instantly drop the subject.

"...Alright. Listen up. We must be getting close to Tobias. I don't see any other reason why he would've sent that shadow jerk to attack us," Gumball explained. "Yeah. We…" Lo started while flying out from the group of Lumas. "…are getting close to a new planet... but we're short on power," Co continued while flying alongside his sister. "...Okay. Here's the plan. Lumas, try to keep the ship running. A few of you get the launch pad set for the next planet. Loco, you two tell us if there is something odd. I'm going to get us the last star we need and plan to end this," Gumball gave the orders on what to do. Everyone agreed as the Lumas scattered to follow his instructions.

"You guys don't mind taking care of them, do you?" Gumball asked his friends. "Well it's the least we can do for Rosalina. She let us stay after all," Darwin assured him while Nicky flew to Gumball, glad to see that he was alright. "Are you sure you're in a good enough condition to go?" Nicky questioned him. He shook his head. "Not in the slightest, but I don't have a choice. I can't rest. Not at a situation like this," he responded. He walked away to go to the launch star, and set off for the next planet, leaving his friends to tend to the Lumas.

Gumball climbed to the center of the now red launch star. He was ready to go. As painstaking as it was, he felt Nicky grab onto his ears. He spun around and launched up to the sky, having just woken up since a few short minutes and already back out in space, with more fury and reason behind him to hunt down Tobias and beat him until he cried for his mother.

While flying through space, Gumball and Nicky could identify the nearest planet. It was practically a bright red marble in their sight. They entered the planet, and Gumball landed on his feet, nearly falling over. His legs had gone slightly numb from lack of use. Gumball noticed a burning sensation in his feet like he was walking across hot sand. He could see the heavily burnt and damaged ground beneath them, and lava spewing from certain gaps and areas. "A fiery planet? Great..." Nicky groaned. "The sooner we find the star, the faster we get off this planet," Gumball responded preferring to get out of there before his feet melted to the ground. It was another time where he wished he had shoes.

Gumball and Nicky wandered the lava planet. Even without a sun, the planet was incredibly hot. As they walked on, the duo noticed that a lot more of the weird plants they had seen a long time ago were around. They were white with red spots, but their sharp teeth were showing as well "Look out!" Nicky screeched. Gumball looked up to see a fireball coming from the sky. He quickly rolled out of the way, watching it crash into one of the carnivorous plants and burning it to pieces. "Where'd that come from?!" Gumball wondered aloud before seeing a barrage of fireballs continuing to rain from the sky. He quickly stumbled to his feet and made a mad dash for any direction he could safely get to, Nicky flying behind him and trying to keep up.

Gumball fell to the scorching ground, panting and watching the fireball barrage the plants burn apart, like a gardener had snapped and went insane with a flamethrower, thus changing the job to a pyromaniac. "Gumball?" he heard a young voice call out to him. Gumball and Nicky looked up. Anais was standing in front of them. Her pink fur was now red and she had a flower tied to one of her long ears. "H-hey, Anais," Gumball greeted her nervously. "Did you see who threw those fireballs?" Nicky curiously asked the young rabbit. "Oh yeah, I did. Those plants tried attacking me earlier, so I came back to repay them for it," Anais claimed. She was one of the smarter members of the Watterson family, but sometimes that big brain was feared by her big brothers, because they have witnessed her put it to use when needed.

"Haha… you got a fire item?" Gumball asked nervously, referring to the flower tied to her ear. "Yeah. I woke up here and I've been pretty much playing gardener lately," Anais explained. She was still clutching onto the Daisy the Donkey doll in her pocket like it was the most important thing in the world to her. "I'm sorry for causing you to wind up here," Gumball apologized while crouching down to her height. "You're the reason I was stuck here? Gumball, I know you mess up a lot but there is no way in the world that you'd cause me to wind up here," Anais doubted him since it seemed impossible to believe that he could start everything that led to this.

"I made a wish to get us out of that starstorm problem. Just help me find a star and I'll take you back to the others, then we can get out of here," Gumball explained further, not caring if she believed him or not. "A star? I saw one a long time ago, but it's uh… kind of in a dangerous spot," Anais looked away like she was embarrassed to tell him where it was, mainly out of fear that he might hurt himself. "Lead the way then," Nicky told her. She sighed and nodded, leading them to the opposite direction of the heavily burnt plants.

Gumball and Nicky followed Anais to a different area. It looked the other side of the planet for how far they walked. Gumball found the star embedded on a high rock in a river of lava. The only way across had to be stalagmites that stuck out of the lava river. "It's impossible to reach safely," Anais claimed, planning on just leading them away from it. Before she could try to, she and Nicky saw Gumball already jumping on the first stalagmite. It felt like a fiery spike being pinned on his foot. "What are you doing?!" Nicky shrieked, finding his move already stupid, but she saw him already hopping to the next one with his other foot balancing on it. "I can't rest. I'm too close. I need that star at all costs," Gumball spoke like a determined superhero while jumping to the next one, but he slipped and wound up wrapping his arms and legs on the stalagmite, his tail dangling close above the lava.

"Get out of there!" Anais called out. Seeing him hanging right above the lava pit terrified her. Gumball climbed back on top of the stalagmite and jumped to the next stalagmite, and once on it, he just leaped for his life towards the star and dug his claws into the side of the rock. It was stuck right on the rock. He got the claws out of his feet as well, digging them into the stone wall. He climbed up to the star until it was reachable. He began to pull, not caring if he fell off. Something was driving him there with success. He didn't know what it was, hatred for Tobias, determination to get his friends home safely or to save Penny. He had no idea anymore.

Gumball heard a loud crack. The star came out of the stone wall. He fell back, looking to the starry sky with a smile while beginning to fall to the lava pool below. "Gumball!" Anais and Nicky both shrieked before looking down into the lava pit. Gumball was resting on a launch star. "Jump down!" the young feline cried to his younger sibling with the pool of lava behind him like he had went insane. "W-what?!" Anais shouted, Nicky already flying down to Gumball.

"Mom wants us all to come home safe and sound, and I'm not leaving without you," Gumball told her, still holding his arms out and waiting for her to come to him. She sighed, jumping down below and landing within his arms. Seeing his smirk made her suddenly relax while her arms were wrapped around his neck, still terrified of falling into the lava river below. Gumball spun around, and the three of them launched from the lava pit and to the starry sky, the launch star turning back into a regular star and following them as well.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18 Tobias's castle

Chapter 18: Tobias' Castle

Gumball was arriving back on the ship with Anais and Nicky with him. "Don't do anything that stupid again," Anais told him while he put her down. She undid the fire flower from her ear, turning her fur back to its pink color. Gumball took it from her, glad to have another power to utilize. "You can use it. I feel like I'm stuck in a desert with that thing," Anais claimed. He understood how it felt to be practically baked alive on a planet, recalling the desert planet he had been through twice. He watched her walk away and sighed. "Well... we should have enough power to get to that weird new planet," Nicky claimed.

"Right. Let's go," Gumball said, walking away with his Luma partner following. They made their way to the observatory where Lo and Co were. When they entered, they could see the unfurnished room that had only a few pillows lying around, along with a large telescope in it. "Oh good, you're back. We have something to show you," Lo and Co both said like they practiced speaking at the same time for their whole lives. They nudged them towards the telescope. Gumball raised an eyebrow while approaching. He peeked through it and zoomed in on something.

Gumball caught sight of a huge castle floating off in the distance. It looked ominous but needless to say, it was new. "It'll be dangerous to get you in there…" Lo started. "…but with warp star adjustments, we can break you into the courtyard," Co finished the sentence. Gumball's eye was just stuck in the telescope, viewing the castle as he took in a deep breath. "Is something wrong?" Nicky asked him while they were beginning to walk away. "Just making myself ready for the worst..." he said with an exhale, not sure what to expect in this castle. It was no doubt that it was fabricated by Tobias himself. He could only fear the worst for his rival. "Don't you worry, Gumball. I'll be there with you through everything you do," Nicky reassured him while nuzzling up to his cheek. He gave a small smirk and hugged the little Luma.

"I don't think I would have gotten far on my own without you... or Rosalina. I probably would have given up on everything if you hadn't taken me to her," Gumball told Nicky. "You really are a good luck charm," he added, glad to have received her from his mother. The two were off to get ready for what they hoped to be the one final encounter with Tobias.

The ship was at a standstill. Gumball and Nicky were waiting patiently while a group of multicolored Lumas were working on the launch star that was in the center of the ship, immense and ready to fire in an instant. "Are you sure about this?" he heard, seeing his friends standing around and watching curiously. They knew what was going to happen and were practically watching their rescuers go off on a reckless mission, or in other words, a sacrifice. He could see his younger siblings' worried looks. He didn't know what to say without a short burst of thought.

Gumball nodded looking at them all. "I'm not sure, but what I do know is, only one thing's gonna happen. I'm going to go in there, and either die or not," he declared not sure what was going to happen. "Just be careful. We still owe you," Darwin told his older brother while hugging him. "If I don't make it back, you can have my stuff," Gumball offered. Rachel awkwardly looked away, and he knew why. He was out to defeat her brother, a need for revenge for everything he did that was wrong. He let the topic stay silent. "It's ready!" a Luma called out.

"I'm not scared. He took one of the people I cared so much about..." Gumball kept mentally repeating to himself while climbing into the launch star that was tilted. Nicky grabbed onto his ears. Gumball spun around, and with a practical cannon blast, he was launched from the launch star and sent flying towards the huge castle. He could see it floating in the distance and kept getting closer to it each second. He narrowed his eyes as he began to land on the entrance to the courtyard.

Gumball landed on his feet, Nicky letting go of his ears and floating behind him. The courtyard was barren and empty. The only things in it were dead plants that probably looked nicer back then. Gumball began to head into the castle with his Luma partner following. The castle interior was as he well expected. It had paintings of Tobias in glorious poses, lining the halls in every corner. Gumball looked around every inch of the castle, the soulless red flooring and brick walls. He continued through the path that kept getting smaller and smaller each step.

Gumball eventually found himself in a big arena shaped area and looked around. "Looks empty… come on. We can't be far from the throne room!" Nicky encouraged him to rush on until they suddenly heard a reptilian hiss. Dark Gumball appeared from the shadows in front of the door, his long extending claws showing like swords ready to slice him into pieces. "Just let me go through. I don't want to have to hurt you," Gumball warned his duplicate, whose red eyes seemed to ignore his warning. "I don't think he cares about what you did for him a while back. He's under Tobias' control," Nicky told him. Gumball just sighed, pulling out his ice flower and putting it in his shirt pocket.

Gumball had no choice in this matter. He made claws out of ice just to match his opponent's length. Nicky floated away so she wouldn't get injured. The two felines engaged into battle and charge, clashing claws with each other. Gumball's icicles claws were cracking up until they shattered into small pieces of ice. He kicked his shadow clone back and shot out a barrage of icicles at him like a machine gun. His dark clone smashed and slashed most of them out of the way, but he was cut up by the last few. This only infuriated him.

The shadow clone sped at him like a mad lion. Gumball made a gauntlet of ice around his fist and punching his clone straight into the ground. He let the ice gauntlet melt away as he shot out a beam of ice, freezing his shadow doppelganger to the floor. "Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you," Gumball repeated to his shadow clone that was unconscious on the floor.

"You really are a kind hearted kitty," Nicky said. They continued through the doorway that the dark clone was blocking. Gumball put the ice flower away in his pocket. "I feel like the exact opposite," he claimed while wandering through another corridor. He felt like he had to struggle through many corridors he saw, but he predicted that Tobias knew he was coming, and had set it up this way for him. A warm welcome, at least what Tobias thought anyway.

Gumball and Nicky emerged into the next room just to see another huge arena. This time there were of spider webs stick around it. They heard a weird noise. "You know, I've always wondered if Penny had a spider fetish or something," the young feline admitted his curiosity before looking up. Up by the ceiling was a giant variant of Penny's lucky charm, the giant poorly sewn spider. It jumped down from the ceiling and landed on all eight of its legs. The poor stitching was very clear to see and it had a crown on its head with a shiny star in it. Nicky noticed Gumball shivering upon looks of it. "You're afraid of spiders, aren't you?" she asked, not entertained by the thought of it. "I've had bad experiences," he responded with a gulp.

The giant spider shot out a web and trapped Gumball against the wall with the rest of its webs. He was stuck like he was on a pool of superglue. Nicky was flying high in the ceiling to avoid the whole fight. "Come on! You have to get out of there! You're too close to Penny to give up now!" Nicky cheered for him. Gumball, listening to his friends' words, reached for his fire flower with his one free paw and put it in his shirt pocket. He felt himself piping hot, like he had just stepped into a burning building. His fur turned bright red and his eyes took a more violent look to them.

The webs that were ensnaring him burned down. Gumball stood where he was with his hands on fire. He didn't care what happened at this point. He just had to get that star off the crown. Gumball aimed his hands at the giant sewn spider and began shooting fireballs at it. The giant spider monster screeched and wailed in pain while flailing about. Gumball made a blazing run at it and jumped on one of the legs, digging his claws into the leg of the spider. He climbed up onto its head where the crown was. He gripped the star and began pulling it with every inch of his fiery strength.

The giant sewn spider was distracted by the flames as Gumball ripped the star out and watched it fly across the room since he hadn't kept his grip on it. The crown turned to ash, and the giant sewn spider began to shrink.

Gumball was panting, but once the situation calmed down, he put the fire flower away in his pocket and turned back to normal. "Wow that was great!" Nicky said astonished by his fishing move. "...Penny will want this back," he said while picking up the sewn spider that was made by Penny's little sister. "But now, let's end this," Gumball said, not caring about the star in any way. He had more important matters in his paws. He continued on with Nicky following, in hopes of ending this once and for all.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19 The Battle Against Tobias

Chapter 19: The Battle Against Tobias

Gumball and Nicky entered a huge door of the castle. They were greeted by a dark, creepy room with torches lighting it up. The lighting radius however was low. A big, golden chandelier of torches finished lighting up the room. They were greeted by Tobias, the boy that was sitting on a throne chair, with five stars attached to his headband, two shiny stars on each side of the headband and a dark star in the center of them all. "You finally showed up," Tobias said with a grin, his sharp teeth showing. His eyes were red, and his body was now purple and grey like he had lost all his color. "Where's Penny, Tobias?" Gumball asked. He had no chance to turn back now. "And where's mama?!" Nicky demanded.

"Penny and the other strange girl are just up these stairs," Tobias said, pointing a thumb to a nearby staircase. The two were across the room from each other, but it felt like they were one world apart. "Just stand down and let them go. I implore you, Tobias," Gumball tried to take the moral high ground on this to get him to just give up and let him take Penny and Rosalina out of there. "You implore me? Haha! How cute... please, I am not going to let her go until she agrees to become my princess," he scoffed. Gumball's ears lowered in an unentertained fashion. "Fine... Nicky, go try to get them out of there," he whispered to the little Luma. She nodded, flying out of the way and heading up the steps. Tobias just let her fly by like he didn't care.

Tobias stood up from his throne with a menacing dark aura surrounding him. "Let's finish this!" he laughed. The room was ensnared in a dark aura. Gumball saw Tobias vanish before his very eyes. He looked around desperately only to feel like he was losing his footing. Suddenly, the darkness vanished, and Gumball was high in the sky above the desert planet. He began to fall to the sand below, slamming onto it at high velocity. Gumball groaned in pain while trying to get up, his back protesting further injury. Gumball saw a giant foot coming down to try and stomp him, and he jumped out of the way. Tobias had grown massive. Gumball gulped out of fear, for the madman knew how to use the star power with ease.

Gumball tried to stay calm while getting out his ghostly rose. Tobias laughed maniacally, stomping his other foot on the blue feline. He thought that he had killed him, but he was oblivious to a ghostly feline that crawled out of the sand under his foot unharmed with a grin on his face. He began scaling the colossal Tobias, beginning from the leg. He regretted not questioning Carrie on how to fly as a ghost, but he tried to ignore his past mistakes. Now was the time to defeat his adversary no matter what. When he reached Tobias' humongous headband, he started brutally kicking and tugging at the closest star he could get to until he heard a loud cracking noise. The star fell off from the headband. Every move he made under the light hurt intensely.

"What the…?! Why you…!" Tobias growled in a furious rage one he realized that Gumball was still alive and on his head. Tobias grabbed him with his tight grip like a mere sausage, throwing him far away. Gumball was flying through the scorching desert heat. He was soon ensnared in darkness again as he groaned and stood back up. "Why don't you just give up? You know you can't win," Tobias' voice rang out from the shadows. "I'm not leaving without Penny. Either you're going to have to kill me, or I'm going to beat you in line," Gumball responded, not exactly sure if he was talking to a dark star or his old friend.

Gumball found himself and Tobias in the basement of the ghostly mansion. Tobias was back to his normal size, and he had a dark aura surrounding his arms. He fired dark blasts of energy at Gumball, hitting in the chest and knocking him against the wall. Gumball was trying to keep calm, putting the ghostly rose in his pocket and pulling out his cloud ring. He quickly changed into his cloud outfit and jumped out of the way of the dark aura that had been pressing him against the wall. He spun around, making a cloud platform at mid-air underneath him. "Ugh… give it up already," Gumball told his opponent while they were both in the ridiculously sized basement.

Gumball just took in a deep inhale, thrusting his arm forward and shooting three arcing bolts of lightning at Tobias, striking a large blow at him with them. He let out a loud scream while being shocked. The lightning stopped, and Tobias was paralyzed. Gumball jumped down and tackled his late friend. He took a grip on one of those stars and ripped it out, causing the dark aura that Tobias had around him to get smaller. Tobias punched Gumball off of him before ensnaring him darkness again. "This game's really getting old!" he shouted while putting his cloud ring in his pocket. He wasn't going to rest until one of them fell.

Gumball's eyes widened as he reappeared over the ice planet, only to crash into the hard ground. Gumball slid on the ice, his left arm broken. He saw Tobias standing in the near distance. He aimed the palms of his hand towards Gumball, shooting more of his dark aura at him. Gumball was hit by it. He felt like he was being hit by a hundred claws simultaneously, his arms and body getting cut up and scratched by it.

Gumball didn't hesitate to put his fire flower in his shirt pocket and let his fur turn fiery red. He immediately threw a fireball at Tobias who just simply caught it like it was a dodgeball, laughing as he threw it back, not caring about it scorching his hands like if it wasn't painful at all. Gumball was hit in the chest, the fireball exploding on impact. Gumball was panting while he got up in a fit of rage, shooting out a wave of fire. "You think that will affect me?" Tobias asked with a more threatening scoff, his dark aura protecting him from the fire. "No, but we're standing on a bed of ice," gumball reminded him.

Tobias looked down, seeing the ice melting underneath him. Before he could react, the ice shattered, causing him to fall in. Gumball quickly put the ice flower in his shirt pocket and ran over to Tobias, freezing the ice water and trapping him. "It's over, Tobias!" Gumball shouted while grabbing two of the last three stars and ripping them from his headband, letting them fall behind him.

They both found themselves ensnared in darkness again, but this time they reappeared in the same throne room where the battle started in. Tobias was stumbling around. Gumball put his ice flower away, turning back to normal and panting while holding his broken arm. "I can't lose… I'm stronger than you… you're just a pathetic weak kitten," he complained while barely able to stand. Gumball charged at him, tackling him to the floor and pinning him down with his one functional arm. He gave a strong right hook to Tobias' face.

"Do you know what I've been through because of you?! I've been looking for every one of our friends! I even helped your sister! I've fought tons of giant monsters that you yourself made! I tried to put up with your bullying all this time, and the only reason you have is because I won Penny's heart! We were great friends, Tobias… but this is the last straw! Your bully days are finished!" Gumball started beating on Tobias' merciless face, hitting him with his right arm. Gumball's eyes were welling with tears at the memories he had. It only took him moments to realize that his foe was long unconscious.

Gumball gripped the dark star that was left in Tobias' headband. He kept gripping it and squeezing it until it shattered into small shards. Gumball soon felt the castle begin to shake. He looked up. Everything was slowly turning to dust. Gumball sighed while taking a key from Tobias' pocket, leaving him lying there unconscious.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20 The end

Chapter 20: The End

Gumball was slowly walking up the steps, his broken arm hanging limp on his side. The castle was slowly turning to ash, with no stars to keep it sustained. He reached the top of the steps and saw Nicky and Rosalina standing there, trying to open a door. "Gumball! Are you okay?" Nicky asked, seeing how cut up and injured he was. "Yeah..." he simply responded while pulling out the key, putting it in the door and unlocking it. "We were trying to get it open. I guess you defeated your friend?" Rosalina questioned. Gumball gave a small nod to her. Tobias had been beaten down into the dirt of his own practical throne.

Gumball saw the slowly fading door open up for them. Through the door was Penny standing in the next room. She was bewildered to see him. "Gumball!" she cried, throwing her arms to him and hugging him, glad to see someone who was normal, the opposite of what Tobias had been for a while. "I'm glad you're okay," Gumball said while hugging her with his only functioning arm. The castle continued to slowly fade into dust. "He just kept bugging me and bugging me. He wanted me to be his princess so bad and kept telling me he was going to kill you," Penny explained. Gumball stopped her chattering by showing her lucky charm in his hand, the poorly sewn spider which she had since then. Penny took it with a smile on her face.

"I hate to intrude on this happy moment, but the castle's crumpling apart, and when it does we're going to be floating in space," Nicky said, cutting into the moment. "We can celebrate on the ship, after we get you treated" Rosalina claimed. The four of them began to make their way out of the castle. "All of Tobias' stars are on other planets I fought him on, and I broke the last one," Gumball said in realization that they had no stars to use to get out of the slowly collapsing castle, until they heard a few footsteps. Dark Gumball was standing in the entrance to the second arena with the star that used to belong to the sewn spider.

"It looks like your good deeds have come to pay you back," Rosalina smiled while they all stood there. The arena where Gumball had fought the giant spider in was now going to be their way out. Gumball took the star from his shadow doppelganger, noticing that he was vanishing as well. Gumball guessed that it was because he shattered the dark star, the one thing that was keeping the clone alive. He looked back towards the entrance to the throne room that had begun caving in on itself.

"Take this, and get the launch star ready," Gumball ordered while giving the star to Rosalina. "Wait! What are you doing?!" Penny asked, seeing him run off without any other word.

Gumball was running back to the throne room, forcing the door open. He ran into the room where Tobias was buried under a pile of rubble. Gumball rushed over to his old friend's side and grabbed his arms, beginning to pull him free. "Wha-?" Tobias began to regain consciousness. "Dude, are you okay?!" Gumball asked while trying to remove some of the rubble off his back. It was hard to describe how stupid it felt for him to be trying to remove slowly vanishing rubble from his bully who had caused him nothing but pain. "I can't feel my legs… and my left arm refuses to do anything," Tobias answered he had only one functioning limb.

Gumball helped his late friend to his feet once he pulled him from the rubble. "Why'd you come back for me? After all I did…" Tobias wondered aloud since he knew full and well about all he had done. "Shut up and try to walk," Gumball spoke while carrying him over his shoulder. He was mainly carrying him, but not getting too much help. Tobias had quite a few broken limbs and injuries from the brutalizing he received from Gumball, the heavy rubble adding to the injury.

It only took a little while, but the castle was almost completely gone while Gumball and Tobias arrived to the others. The launch star was set up and ready for them. "You went back for him?" Penny asked in disbelief, that Gumball out of all people would consider doing that. "We all used to be great friends. I couldn't let him drown in space… I just couldn't," Gumball said, not caring about the blood he had lost from his injuries received while trying to save penny alone. "Let's get out of here!" Nicky shouted. They all began to climb into the launch star, while Tobias had gone quiet after hearing the words that Gumball spoke.

The star launched them all out of the castle right before it collapsed and vanished into ash. They were all flying through space, Gumball looking at every shining star around them. He felt something grip his hand. He looked to see Penny holding it out of fear of this form of travel. Gumball just couldn't help but chuckle. This reminded him of one of their romantic fantasies together.

They landed back on Rosalina's ship, and they were greeted by the cheers of the Lumas that mostly swarmed around their dear Rosalina. Once the cheering had stopped and everything had calmed down, Rosalina had retrieved her wand. "I believe it's time for me to return the favor to you for helping get our ship back in good condition," she said with her smile that never seemed to vanish, while overlooking Gumball and all of his friends. Gumball couldn't stay conscious any longer. All of the blood he had lost finally caught up with him, resulting in a comatose state. Whatever was going to happen next, Gumball didn't know.

It felt like forever, but Gumball began to wake up. After a groan, he looked down to see the same star plush he had before, but now he was in his bed. This confused him all too much, but he held his arm in pain. It now had a cast on it. Gumball looked at the plush again. Nicky was now a child's toy again. "Jeez... Darwin?" Gumball turned to his brother's fishbowl, but it was empty.

Gumball went to the hallway. It was still early in the morning, and his two siblings were talking with each other. This time, something was different. Both of them had Luma dolls as well. Gumball couldn't help but question this out of his mind that was twisted with confused. "Oh hey, the hero's awake," Darwin said jokingly, but this at least told Gumball that this wasn't just a dream. "Good morning. What happened?" Gumball asked while they were all loitering around the hallway. "You passed out, and Rosalina sent us all home to the day of the shooting stars. Apparently time works a lot differently in space. She gave us these plushies as keepsakes," Anais explained to him what she could understand herself, and what the deal was with the extra dolls.

Gumball just looked at their Luma plush dolls and chuckled. The trio of siblings began to make their way up to the attic. "I think this time we're going to stay out of it," he claimed while digging out an empty box that he had gotten the Luma plush from when his mother gave it to him. They all agreed, putting the Luma dolls away into the box. Gumball put his cloud ring, fire and ice flowers, and the ghostly rose away into the box. Gumball closed it and put it away right after. "Come on, the bus will be here soon," Darwin said while he went downstairs with Anais, glad to have the memories of their adventure in their hearts and minds.

Gumball was about to follow, but looked at the box nearby that was now filled with memories. "Thank you, Nicky... I'll miss you…" he whispered before turning off the attic light and heading downstairs. It was the dawn of a new normal day, and Gumball had to spend it like normal.

During the bus ride, Gumball was listening to all of his friends talking and chattering. Everyone he had saved were so far not wanting to tell others about their adventures, fearing of being called insane, but when he questioned any of them, they claimed to have woken up at home with Luma dolls themselves, but they all had the same plan not to go on the field trip.

Later in the day, Gumball was at his locker. Having only one arm was slightly difficult, but he could deal with it just fine. "Hi, Gumball!" He turned to see Penny standing there. "Oh hey, Penny. Are you okay?" he asked, seeing her give a nod in response to his kind question. "I should be asking you that, going through all that trouble to save me. I don't know if it was a crazy dream we all shared or not, but either way, thanks," Penny told him. With that said, she brought Gumball into a kiss. He blushed while enjoying the moment to its fullest until they broke the kiss apart.

"Real or not, I would have went through it like a hundred times for you," Gumball said before something else caught his attention. A wheelchair bound Tobias that had to use an electric wheelchair to get around. Both of his legs and one of his arms were in casts, proof that it was no dream either. "I gotta do something. I'll see you later," Gumball told his girlfriend before going over to Tobias.

"Hey, dude. Need a hand?" Gumball asked, noticing a book that had been dropped by Tobias, one of books which Tobias had with him. He picked it up and handed it back to his wheelchair bound friend. "Yeah... thanks... hey, listen, Gumball. I just wanted to apologize. That dark star did nothing to me. It just made me powerful. I went nuts... I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't beaten me back in line," Tobias apologized for the insane acts he had pulled as result of the galaxy-sized conquest he had inside of him.

"Don't worry about it. It's all over now. Can we just go back to being friends?" Gumball questioned aloud. Tobias was surprised. "You still want to be friends with me? Even after all the stuff I pulled out of my head?" he said surprised by this. Gumball stepped behind him and took grip of his friend's wheelchair. "I always wanted us to stay friends. I wasn't out to save only Penny. I was out to save everyone, including you," Gumball explained while wheeling his friend to their next class. "...Gumball. I owe you big... but, let's just watch the shooting stars from our own homes tonight," Tobias suggested. It was something that more than half of the class was agreeing about from there on. Gumball agreed to do so, as he wanted to get this part of his life out of the way.

The End...


End file.
